The Parent Trap
by neila cross
Summary: Read AUTHOR'S NOTE inside.
1. Prologue: LOVE

**Author's Note:**

_**Guys, this will be like my remake of my very own FanFiction **_**Home Is Where the Heart Lives **_**and a remake of the 1998 film, **_**The Parent Trap**_**. Ever since I read the news of the death of actress Natasha Richardson, I have been really itching to write this as a dedication to her. **_

_**I love her movie **_**The Parent Trap**_** and I used to watch it practically everyday! Anyway, I would like to stay true to the film but I'll also incorporate some of my ideas. I will be making this FanFic dedication in lieu of my other two stories which I would take a hiatus from. **_

_**I hope you'll read this fic! **_

**The Parent Trap**

**Prologue **

**LOVE**

The cruise from Fort Lauderdale to London wasn't something Troy Bolton was privy to. But he wanted to take things slow, just as his father suggested to him. It still came as a shocker to Jack Bolton that his son didn't want to become a basketball star – he also didn't want to become an actor. Troy realized he was an oenophile when he drank a bottle of bad wine back in college. The taste was so bad, it opened his eyes to how students there didn't seem to have any taste in wine at all. And so it was that he started his own study of viticulture and would want to continue it so much, he actually enrolled at Scala School of Wine in London.

Booking the 29-day trip from his parents' new home in Florida, he had enough time in his hands to think about his decision. But Troy wasn't backing out – he was zealous enough to pursue his new love and he was determined to be good at it. His dream was no longer to become an internationally renowned basketball star or actor but he wanted to start his own vineyard in Napa Valley, California.

Sharpay Evans was lounging on one of the deck chairs on the upper deck of the ship. She was bored out of her mind without her brother. Ryan was left in New York to tend to their apartment because the twins were persuaded by their father to stay with him in London. Their mother passed away a few years ago and Vance Evans wanted the company of his two children whom he felt have been quite distant from him ever since they went to college.

She was enjoying her sunbathing when someone accidentally blocked her sun. This irritated her and she took off her Salvatore Ferragamo sunglasses and opened her mouth to start bitching to whoever was blocking her sun. Unfortunately, no words came out of her lips since her words became stuck in her throat and her voice was nowhere to be found. She gawked at the lean and handsome hunk in front of her wearing coral blue swimming trunks and dripping wet. The hunk ran a hand through his wet brown hair and looked at her with piercing cerulean blue eyes; his jaw dropped.

Of all the people Troy wanted to meet after East High, she wasn't really counted on his list. But lo and behold, laying there in all her Despi _Sandra Dots_ bikini glory was the tanned and sexy body of none other than Sharpay Evans herself!

Troy tried to act unaffected cordial as he stuck out his hand and gave her one of his charming smiles. Sharpay immediately changed her persona to look more accommodating and tried to resist the urge to stare at his body.

"Nice abs," she blurted and mentally smacked herself for being so tactless. Troy smirked at her confession and tried not to show that he was flattered. He watched her turn a tinge of red and at that moment, he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Nice tan," he joked and they both shared a laugh.

"So, uh, Sharpay, join me for dinner?" Troy asked after their moment of fun. Sharpay seemed to consider his decision for a while.

"Sure," she answered with a sweet smile.

28 days later…

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you can adore_

The priest looked at the young couple then gave the groom permission to kiss his bride. Troy leaned in looking straight into Sharpay's eyes getting lost in those deep hazel orbs. She unwaveringly looked back at him with as much intensity in her gaze as his as he got closer and closer to her pink lips.

Their lips were now only millimetres apart and both could feel their breaths mixing together then suddenly they entered a world of bliss as their lips met in a fiery kiss that sealed their love for one another.

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

The golden double doors leading to the dining room were opened and the other guests on the cruise started showering the newlyweds with rice grains. Troy and Sharpay walked through and bowed their heads and smiled and waved as the others congratulated the newlyweds.

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you can adore_

There was a fireworks display and the couple watched it from the port side of the ship. They spent half the time making out and the other half watching the grandeur of the display. Troy watched Sharpay snuggle into his arms and this prompted him to hold on to her tighter as he whispered words of love into her ear and she smiled, leaned up and kissed him again.

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

The couple went back to their reserved seats right after the fireworks and were still cuddling when a waiter approached them and offered them a wine bottle with the words _"where dreams have no end." _

Dinner was scrumptious and the couple spent their time feeding each other and it was a very sweet sight. They were the epitome of the perfect couple in love and it seemed like a strange sight because years ago back in highschool, neither of them could dream of such a moment, well, maybe an exception for Sharpay since she did have a huge crush on Troy Bolton and tried to have him every single opportune moment – just to have her plan backfire.

After dinner the two were in the middle of the dance floor holding each other close and slowly swaying to the beat while others were twirling and swaying their hips since the music was boogie. The couple were lost in their own world and with the exception of a twirl or two, they were content being in each others arms and Sharpay's head on Troy's shoulder.

They went back to their seats right after dancing and a photographer came up to them holding a vintage camera. She asked if they wanted a picture and both nodded their heads eagerly. The photographer asked them to pose and the couple faced each other and started leaning in as if they were going to kiss. The photo was shot as the fireworks outside sparkled in their bright colors.

It was the year 1998 aboard the RMS Queen Elizabeth II when the nuptial of Troy and Sharpay Bolton happened. The memory of it was printed on the cruise album; that photograph with Troy and Sharpay looking at each other with smiles on their lips and love shining through their eyes.

* * *

I hoped you liked it!

I've done some extensive research on the cruise schedules and found that the only cruise long enough to be realistic for Troy and Sharpay to fall in love and really decide to get married was a cruise aboard the Princess Cruises from Fort Lauderdale, FL to London. At first it fit since there was also a school of wine in London but I watched the movie (again) and noticed that on the lifebuoy behind them it said _"RMS Queen Elizabeth II" _and beneath that was the word _"Southampton"_ and so I had to tweak it a bit, I hope you don't mind. Besides, it was the year 1998, maybe it took them that long.  
Also, I don't think that the ship made trips from Florida to London since its schedule was to go from Southampton to New York in about six days...

In the movie, it really started with a wedding, not the way they met. I just made up that part!  
If you want to visualize what Sharpay was wearing, her shades were Salvatore Ferragamo FE1157B gold brown and her bikini was a Despi Sandra Dots (I mentioned it above)!

Port side - left side of the ship in case you're confused.


	2. Chapter 1: Camp Walden for Girls

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter I**

**Camp Walden (for Girls…)**

The buses heading for Camp Walden was filled with girls, newbies and the old ones alike. When the buses parked all of them spilled out chattering with their new friends and going to and fro trying to look for their duffel bags or their bunkers.

The camp counsellor Marvas Kulp Sr. welcomed the new members and with a bull horn which she handed over to her daughter who was calling out the names of the newbies and giving telling them which bunker they belonged to. The scene of chaos pans out and there was a little boy surrounded by girls who were giggling. He frantically explained to a supervisor that he thought it was a boys' camp which made the girls around him giggle harder.

Another counsellor stood near the bus' trunks and caught the yellow duffel thrown to her. She walked towards a small heap of duffels and threw the yellow duffel on top of it. Just then, a girl jumped up with a smile as she saw her duffel. The girl had soft auburn hair and blue eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Ok! I found my duffel!" she exclaimed excitedly and put one hand out to grab her duffel when about ten more landed above it rendering it impossible to get out.

"Now the question is… how do I get it out?" she asked herself walking around the heap trying to look for a strap that would enable her to grab her duffel putting her shades on the top of her head. She saw it and heaved and pulled but it just wouldn't budge.

"Ok, I can do it," she cheered herself and pulled continuously, the duffel won't budge.

"Ok, no I can't," she said in a cheery voice that veiled the sarcasm.

"You must be new," said a knowing voice on her right and Chloe glanced at the speaker.

"How can you tell?" she asked still trying to pull her duffel.

"You didn't know how to grab your duffel before the apes tossed it in the heap," the girl said. She had straight black hair to her shoulders and round glasses.

"I would say you need some help," the girl continued.

"Thanks, it's the big yellow one." Chloe said and the two pulled and pulled.

"Cool hat," she said to Chloe.

"Thanks, it's a going away gift from my dad," she acknowledged. A tall girl with wearing a colorful dyed shirt went over to the other side of the heap and easily pulled out her black duffel. The two looked at her in awe.

"Now that's my kind of woman." Chloe remarked but her new friend was way ahead of her.

"Yo tie-dye girl!" she called out and the girl looked around and noticed the two; she went over to them and Chloe pointed out her duffel.

"Could you give me a hand? My duffel's the yellow one buried _way _in there," she said and watched as tie-dye girl easily pulled it out of the heap.

"Wow! You're from California?" tie-dye girl asked with awe evident in her eyes.

"You are? Do you live in Hollywood?" the girl with glasses asked too.

"Do you live next door to a movie star?" tie-dye girl continued while Chloe giggled her amusement.

"What are you two-Lucy and Ethel? I live in Napa, that's Northern California and I live next door to a vineyard," she explained.

"A what-yard?" Zoe (the tie-dye girl) asked confusion on her face.

"A vineyard. It's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what we do, me and my Dad, we own a vineyard. What bunk are you guys in?" she answered them.

"Arapahoe." Zoe and Nicole (the girl with the round glasses) said.

"Chloe Bolton?!" announced Marvas Kulp Jr. into the bullhorn. Chloe stood on a few duffels and waved her hand, "Right here!" she called out getting the counsellor's attention.

"Arapahoe!" she called out and the three girls high-fived and started towards their bunkers.

"So, either of you by any chance know how to play poker?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Nah…" answered the two in unison.

"No? Gee, what a shame. So, how much cash did you guys bring with you this summer?" she continued to ask when a limousine came up behind them and impatiently honked. The three girls whirled and looked at it amazed.

"Wow, _who _is in there?" Chloe wondered as she continued to walk away.

The limousine stopped and the back door of the limousine opened and out went a blonde man in an impeccable gray suit and a gray fedora surveying his surroundings with a bit of disdain. He held out his hand for the other occupant of the limousine. A young girl with long auburn hair and blue eyes stepped out and adjusted her tweed suit taking in the new environment with interest.

"Well, here we are! Camp Walden for girls; we traveled all the way from London for this," he said trying to hide the disdain in his voice as he followed his niece to a cemented area.

"Well it's rather picturesque, don't you think?" she asked him in a British accent.

"Not exactly the word I would use. Right, let's review your mother's list, shall we?" Ryan said as he took out a notebook and pen from his inside pocket and looked at the list carefully while his niece watched him amused.

"Vitamins?" he asked.

"Check," she answered.

"Minerals?"

"Check,"

"Daily intake of fruits and vegetables?"

"Check, check,"

Ryan glanced at his niece with a raised eyebrow and she giggled.

"Check for fruits, check for vegetables," she explained with a smile, "Go on," she prompted him.

"Sunblock, lip balm, insect repellant, stationary, stamps, photograph of your mother, grandfather and of course your loving uncle, me!" he enumerated as the driver lined up four pieces of identical luggage beside the two.

"Got it all I think," she nodded and Ryan looked a bit flustered.

"Oh! And here's a little something from your grandfather: a spanking new deck of cards! Maybe you'll find someone on this continent who can _flip your tush _in poker," he said mischievously looking around as if trying to see if anyone dared.

"Well I doubt it, but thanks. Thanks for bringing me here Uncle Ryan," she said smiling. Her uncle's face suddenly became scrunched as he tried to fight back tears and he hugged his niece tightly. He let her go but held on to her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"And remember, if you change your mind and want me to pick you up at the end of camp, I'm only a phone-call away," he assured her.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," she assured him with yet another one of her smiles, "Really! See you in eight weeks Uncle Ry," she assured in a fonder tone.

"Missing you already, Queen of my Heart," he told her and stuck out his hand. She gladly took it and shook it vigorously and the two started their secret handshake with butt bumps and shimmying. When it was over, the two really shook hands and Ryan kissed his niece's forehead.

"Have fun Paige," he whispered looking her straight in the eyes.

"I will," she answered with a little giggle and watched him go towards the limo's door.

"Toodles!" her uncle called out raising a hand and wiggling his fingers.

"Toodles!" Paige answered him doing the same wave and watched him climb the vehicle which pulled away after honking.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was the evening after arriving at camp and the girls were lined up at the mess hall for dinner. The hall was decorated with pictures of past campers, the photographs as old as the 1940's. Trophies on shelves also lined the wall along with the camp flag.

The girls had already changed from their casual clothes to their Camp Walden shirts and shorts. The mess hall was filled with gay chatter, laughing and a bit of shouting. The boy who mistook the camp for a boys' camp was on the phone yelling frantically for his father or mother to pick it up while the other girls giggled behind their hands.

Two girls ran in and were stopped by Marvas who told them that no running was allowed. In the line, Chloe was on one end of the buffet table with Nicole and Zoe while Paige was on the other end with Lindsay and Jackie, her new friends. The two were nearing each other until the only thing that separated them was the bowl of strawberries at the very middle of the buffet table. Paige and Chloe both grabbed a piece of bread and were only a foot apart when Marvas decided to fill in the empty gap with a bowl.

"Excuse me, girls ... I've just got to have a scoop of those gorgeous strawberries. Care for some?" she asked with a scoop of strawberries ready to fill Chloe's bowl.

"No thanks, I'm allergic," she answered politely then took her tray and walked off to find a table. Marvas turned to her right and indicated the same scoop to Paige.

"How about you dear, strawberries?" she asked kindly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wish I could but I'm allergic," she too answered politely and Marvas just nodded her head.

"Yes dear, allergic, you told me that already." Marvas said and when she turned to look at Paige, she looked confused and looked at the spot where Chloe was before.

"How'd you get over there? Oh, well, first day of camp... You'll have to excuse the ol' girl. At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers yet. I mean, sugar in the..." she turned back and Paige was nowhere to be found.

"Now where did she go?" was all the counsellor could mutter.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was officially the first day of camp and Chloe Bolton's first activity of the day was to go fencing. She excitedly put on her nylon jacket which was green in front, grabbed her foil and wire-mesh mask and went off to the area for fencing. Her first opponent was the lost boy whom she instantly defeated. The boy stood up and complemented her skill before walking off.

"The winner and still undefeated champ from Napa, California, Ms. Chloe Bolton!" Marvas Jr. announced holding up Chloe's arm as the crowd of girls cheered.

"Do we have any challengers?" she asked and just then, Paige and her friends walked by after their tennis matches, "Oh c'mon, ladies, let's not be damsels in distress here!" Marvas cajoled and wrote something on her clipboard.

"I'll take a whack at it," Paige announced smugly and Marvas smiled.

"Ok, we got ourselves a challenger" she said and looked at her watch as both girls got ready. Chloe was giving high-fives to the other girls while Paige was putting on her nylon jacket which was white in front.

The two finally faced each other but their faces were hidden beneath wire-mesh masks. They walked towards each other and crossed their foils and going around until the other reached the spot where her opponent stood before.

"Ready?" Marvas asked Chloe, who swished her foil once before replying, "Ready," and Paige swished hers twice before also replying, "All set."

"En garde," said Marvas and the two raised their foils.

"Fence!"

The fencing began and it was a heated battle between the two girls. Paige moved forward prompting Chloe to move farther and farther back until the two weren't on the fencing area anymore. Chloe turned back and sprinted towards a tree while Paige was hot behind her; but instead of going further, she kicked the trunk which enabled her to face her opponent and Chloe tried to defeat Paige by swishing her foil towards her torso but her opponent dodged it quickly, and so was the blow aimed for her head by ducking.

Paige jumped and continued attacking Chloe while the latter kept backing away. The two passed by a group of girls who squealed ang giggled as they avoided the two fencers. Chloe was able to push Paige into a wooden pole but she again dodged the foil coming towards her torso. The two continued fencing and Paige jumped over a haystack and while Chloe jumped, she propped herself on her elbow and crossed one foot behind her as she lazily clashed foils with her opponent, even managing a bored yawn.

This small act of complacency led Chloe to disarm Paige but the girl was quick on her feet climbing the stack to catch her falling foil and jumped the attempts of Chloe at her feet. "Nice catch, thanks," she muttered to herself when she caught her foil and continued fencing. The haystack was beside a cabin and she was on the porch of it as Chloe was down below and the two fenced until Chloe was able to climb the three steps and now stood on the same ground level as Paige. She continued swishing her foil and it was Paige's turn to back away, balancing herself on a long bench giving her a higher leverage. The two spun and Chloe backed straight over the railing, surprising her and she raised her arms which left her open.

Paige put her foot down and was able to perform a perfect balestra. As the button at the end of her foil made contact with Chloe's nylon jacket, the latter fell over the railing and into a water trough. The other girls who watched the intense duel were laughing and Paige leaned over and offered her hand.

"Here, let me help you," she offered to Chloe who took her hand.

"No, let _me _help you!" she said and pulled Paige into the water trough with her. The latter landed with a splash and she looked over to Chloe, annoyed.

"What did you do that for?" she snapped in her English accent.

"_Me_!? You're the one who pushed me in!" Chloe retorted as the two started to get up.

"I did not!" Paige defended herself.

"Ok, _that _was quite a show!" Marvas said, amusement in her voice, as she approached the two. "Alright I think we got ourselves a new camp champ from London, England, Ms. Paige Evans!" she announced happily as the two girls took off their masks and stubbornly stood back and back.

"Now c'mon girls, shake hands," she coaxed but the two stubbornly refused to face each other.

"C'mon." Marvas coaxed again and the two reluctantly stood face to face.

Paige and Chloe were both shocked to see a reflection of the other and while Chloe gasped audibly, Paige did with some discretion. Finally, Chloe stuck out her hand and when Paige stuck out hers, the two gasped at the sudden jolt they felt when they held hands. Chloe let go first and tried to act nonchalant. The crowd dispersed but the twins' friends stood by their sides.

"Why's everyone staring?" Chloe asked acting like nothing happened.

"Don't you see it?" Paige said in a kind of pleading voice.

"See what?"

"The resemblance between us?"

"Resemblance… between you and me?" Chloe said with a smirk pointing at herself then at Paige who nodded her head vigorously.

"Let me see, turn sideways," she said mischievously; Paige turned begrudgingly, rolling her eyes.

"Now the other way." Chloe continued while Paige exasperatedly obeyed.

"_Well _you're eyes are much closer together than mine, you're ears… well don't worry, you'll grow into them," she enumerated while Zoe and Nicole giggled.

"You're teeth are a _little _crooked," she continued and Paige self-consciously felt her teeth with her tongue, "Ugh! And that nose!" at this Paige instinctively reached out to feel if there's anything wrong with her nose.

"Well, don't worry dear, those things can be fixed." Chloe assured her mockingly as her friends cracked up and Paige's friends scowled.

"Want me to deck her for you?" Crosby, one of Paige's friends, asked her with her fists raised ready for a fight.

"Hold on, I'm not quite finished yet," said Chloe looking coolly at Crosby.

"You wanna know the _real_ difference between us?" she asked, her blue eyes narrowed mischievously.

"Let me see… I know how to fence, and you don't; or… I have class and you don't. Take your pick." Paige retorted in a dignified manner riling Chloe.

"Why I oughta…" she said and took a menacing step towards Paige.

"Ladies… it's time to break up this little love fest!" Marvas Jr. stood between the girls holding out her arms to prevent further damage. As she tried to tell them off, she noticed that the two girls looked very much alike and kept mixing up their names as Chloe and Paige looked daggers at each other. In the end, all Marvas Jr. could say was, "Whoa!"

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was the night after the eventful first day and a crowd of girls were gathered at the Navajo bunker. In the middle of the bunker were two girls each holding five cards a bed in between them atop of it lying bills and other paraphernalia used for betting. Suddenly, Paige put down her set with a smug expression.

"Sorry ladies, two pair, read them and weep," she said as she gathered in the pot and the other girl threw in her cards. She sat back and counted her winnings, "Well that's it, no more takers?" she asked looking around the room. The other girls didn't budge and it seemed like the end of poker night when the screen door squeaked open and slammed shut. The crowd of girls parted to make way for Chloe Bolton who was wearing nylon black jacket and shades swinging a cloth sack filled with coins, judging by the sound it made when she caught it with her other hand and swung it again. She looked casually serious for poker whereas Paige was wearing a green scarf around her neck and a zipped up grey hoodie and looking very class with her braided auburn hair.

"I'll take a whack at it." Chloe said, repeating what Paige said earlier that day. She upturned her sack and let the coins spill on the bed then sat down and put the shades atop her head. Paige expertly shuffled the cards and looked coolly at Chloe.

"Take a seat, Bolton," she said in a very Sharpay-like manner. Chloe sat down on the stool and put both hands on the bed.

"Deal me in,"

Paige distributed the cards while Chloe looked at her coolly and when she received her set, looked over at the girl next to her and smiled. The game became much more intense, just like the duel fought earlier and the crowd watched as the pot became filled with more coins, bill and other paraphernalia. It was nearing the end of the game and Chloe once again gave Paige that mischievous look of hers.

"Tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make you a little deal, loser gets to jump into the lake after the game," she said and her opponent smiled.

"Excellent," she agreed.

"Butt-naked," the crowd gasped in delight.

"Even more excellent; start unzipping Bolton. Straight, in diamonds." Paige declared with a merry twinkle in her blue eyes as she smugly looked over her opponent and laid down five cards from the Ace of Diamonds to the Five of Diamonds.

"Good Evans," Chloe said frowning albeit impressed, "But – just not good enough; in your honor, a royal flush." Chloe smirked with a shake of her head as she revealed her own set of cards with the King, Queen, Jack, Ten and Ace of Clubs. That wiped off the smile from Paige's face as the crowd wowed and Chloe gathered her winnings.

Paige Evans walked towards the end of the dock, butt-naked, in the chilly night air as the other girls and Chloe watched her holding lighted candles. They were giggling madly and Chloe watched with a content smile as Paige turned around in her birthday suit and gave her a salute. She returned in and watched her perform a perfect dive into the cold black lake.

"Grab her clothes!" she exclaimed after the splash and the other girls hurriedly grabbed the neatly folded sweatpants, hoodie, shirt and pants leaving only Paige's white sneakers.

When she surfaced from the water, all Paige saw were the retreating backs of the other girls. She gasped and swam towards her remaining article of clothing: her sneakers. Shivering from the chill, she looked really pissed.

"Well then if that's the way you want it; then let the games begin," she muttered smugly to herself.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

The next day Chloe, who was having a piggyback ride on Zoe, and Nicole trudged towards their bunkers. They were very tired mainly because of the basketball game they played that morning. Tired as they were, the three were giggling about something…

"I swear I saw her _evil _clothes hanging all the way across the mess hall this morning." Nicole joked and the tree giggled again.

"I am _so _tired. I swear I am crawling back into bed and sleeping in until lunch." Chloe said with a yawn. Zoe suddenly put her down while she looked towards their bunker with a horrified expression.

"That doesn't seem like a possibility, babe," she said still looking up. Chloe gave her an unbelieving look, "Why not?" she asked.

"_That's _'why not.'" Zoe said pointing towards the roof of their bunkers. The other two looked up and then looked surprised. On top of the roofs perched three beds and the three trunks of the girls. To top it off, the flag of England was waving mockingly over at them.

"." Chloe said still unbelieving as she crossed her arms in front of her and surveyed the revenge.

That night, three girls in black clutching bulging sacks made their way towards the Navajo bunkers. They stifled their giggles and whispering as they set off to work. They poured oil on the floor and made a web out of strings that upon being hit or pulled will set off boobie traps. They also poured honey over one of the girl's body, sprayed whip cream on the head of another and prepared a big pail of chocolate syrup. When their work was done and their sacks were empty, they crept away as quietly as they came.

It was morning once again and the bugle call sounded which started off the day. Paige was the first one to wake up and she was in mid-stretch when she opened her eyes and saw the web of strings around the bunker. She sat up with a gasp and slowly climbed out of bed surveying her surroundings. She stepped on the oil and her face grimaced in disgust and she started to scream. This awoke her other roommates and they too surveyed their surroundings with consecutive screams and 'eeewws' as they saw what was done to them.

One of the girls' was covered in whip cream, the other had green spiky hair, while another had honey all over her and the last had her bed filled with hanging fake spiders. Paige tried to move forward but her ankles hit one of the strings setting in motion a boobie trap where a set of water-filled balloons fell towards her. She dodged the four small water balloons and looked satisfied with herself.

"But she didn't get me," she said with a smile and then looked up in time to see a really huge water balloon falling towards her. She screamed and covered her head with her hands as the balloon exploded on her head and dousing her.

Chloe, Zoe and Nicole were at the Navajo bunkers window watching the scene unfold and giggling because their plan was put to motion quite smoothly.

"That girl is without a doubt, the lowest most awful creature that ever walked the planet!" Paige exclaimed angrily flourishing her arms dramatically.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Chloe said impersonating Elvis while her friends giggled.

Just then, Marvas Sr. accompanied by Marvas Jr. passed by the trio. She held up the bullhorn towards them and gave them a cheery good morning to which the girls replied with a cheery one of their own. After looking back into the Navajo window, the three were hit with the realization of what just happened.

"Marvas!" they exclaimed in unison and rushed off in the direction the camp counsellor took. Chloe abruptly stopped when she saw Marvas just in front of her, a few feet away. Zoe and Nicole crashed onto her because of the sudden halt.

"Surprise inspection!" Marvas said into the bull horn and looked at the Navajo cabin.

"Navajos!" she said in a sing-song voice. Chloe rushed to stop the counsellor from going inside the cabin while her friends ran away from trouble. She positioned herself in front of the screen door leading to the Navajo bunker but Marvas tried to get through.

"No, no, don't go in there!" she said in a pleading voice, positioning herself, arms spread, across the screen door while Paige opened the blinds to see what she was up to.

"One of the girls got sick last night and it's a big mess. Save yourself the aggravation. It's really disgusting." Chloe tried to stop the two women again eyeing the bucket of chocolate syrup above their heads.

"Well, if someone's sick, dear, then I must go in.-" Marvas said insistently and tried to get past Chloe again pulling on the door but the girl slams it shut with her body.

"Move aside, dear," Marvas said urgently and tried to pull the door once again.

"No, really, let go of that door. I insist. She's highly contagious." Chloe pleaded and Paige rolled her eyes and walked towards the door, opening the wooden one behind the screen door.

"Actually, we're all fine in here. Unless Chloe Bolton knows something we don't know. Really, honest! Open the door and come see for yourself ma'am." Paige said politely and followed the string she noticed attached on their screen door towards the bucket of chocolate syrup.

"Stand aside, dear." Marvas Sr. and at this point, Chloe could do nothing more to stop her. The camp counsellor opened the door and was immediately covered with chocolate syrup. In an attempt to save her mother, Marvas Jr. pushed her and took the place of being underneath the waterfall of chocolate. The two were covered in chocolate and slipped onto the oiled floor until the very end of the bunker where they hit some shelves and fell on their rumps much to the aghast of everyone who witnessed it. Finally, Marvas Jr. was able to stand up with the help of a doll attached to a string which was attached to the knob of the ceiling fan. Pulling on it entailed the turning on of the fan which showered everyone in the room with white feathers, much to their dismay.

"I told you it was a mess in here." Chloe explained and Paige glared at her.

"She should know… she did it!" she cried angrily.

"You!" a chocolate and feather covered Marvas Sr. pointing at Chloe, "And you!" she yelled angrily also pointing at Paige,

"Pack your bags!"

* * *

Chapter One's up!

This chapter was kinda hard to write because I was really aiming to incorporate the film here, and I think I did pretty well. It was hard to describe some parts, like the fencing, but then again, I think I did pretty well.  
If you noticed though, in this fic, there isn't really much of my ideas going around. Uh, I don't know but I'll see in the future chapters.  
It just seems strange if you put your own ideas in a fic where you are also trying to stay true to the main plot of the film. Take note, this is not GimmeABeat's _What We Keep Hidden_ story.

I also tried to see if there really was a Camp Walden, and guess what, there is! But unlike in the movie where the camp was located at Moosehead, Maine, the real Camp Walden is located at Denmark. Talk about distance...

Anyway, if you're all looking for either Troy or Sharpay, they won't be cropping up until after about one more chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: The Isolation Cabin

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter II**

**The Isolation Cabin**

It was a long trek from the camp grounds to an isolated cabin atop a small hill. All the Camp Walden girls had to put a hold on their activities and form three neat columns and marched behind the troublemaking twins. The long procession was lead by Marvas Sr. and Marvas Jr. who have now changed into fresh uniforms.

Marvas held onto her bull horn and a grim expression was set on her features as they neared the lonely log cabin. Marching over a bridge and into the thick forest, everyone finally arrived after a very long walk. Marvas Jr. turned around and blew on her whistle, everybody stopped and Marvas Sr. raised the bullhorn.

"Ok girls, the rest of you – back to camp activities," she announced and received cheers from the other campers as they hurriedly went back through the forest to resume whatever it was they were doing. However, Marvas Sr. and Jr. were looking at Paige and Chloe from behind their identical aviator shades.

"You two," Marvas Sr. said in an authoritative voice and shaking a finger at them, "The isolation cabin." Marvas Jr. playfully made loops in the air while she pointed at the lonely log cabin on top of a hill. There were wooden steps buried on the ground that served as steps and a small sign that said ISOLATION CABIN. Paige and Chloe glared at each other before carrying their things into the cabin.

Night finally fell on the cabin and the twins lay on separate cots at opposite corners of the small room. The cabin had a wide open space and no division; the only one being for the bathroom. Chloe held on to her stuffed rabbit as she tried to get some sleep. Paige, however, was writing in her diary before turning in for the night.

Chloe tossed and turned but the light was keeping her awake and she sat up angrily and flicked the switch. Sudden darkness filled the room and this irritated Paige who needed the light so she could write; she turned the light switch on in retaliation. Chloe sat up, she was one hundred percent angry, sleep was just about to come to her and so she flicked on the switch again. Thus began the flicking argument they had that lasted throughout the night.

Being stuck in the isolation for the remainder of their stay in Camp Walden wasn't fun for the twins. They had six weeks left and they had to spend every single day of it with each other. They had to eat on one table that was separated from the rest and they had to do activities together too. Paige had a half mind to call her uncle but somehow didn't want him to know, most especially her mother that she got into trouble.

The days were slowly passing and the twins decided that to get around peacefully with each other, they had to ignore each other. One day, a heavy downpour occurred and the two were stuck in their cabin for the day. Paige decided to spend the day playing solitaire on her cot while Chloe was putting up pictures she cut from magazines. The two were peacefully ignoring each other when a sudden gust of wind blew in and sent Chloe's photos flying to the floor. She gasped and rushed over to the offending window trying to pull it shut. Paige looked up and rushed towards her and helped.

"Oh gosh, it's stuck," she muttered but they finally got the window to close.

"Thanks." Chloe muttered giving her a genuine smile, a first in days.

"You're welcome." Paige replied with a genuine smile of her own.

Chloe kneeled and picked up her fallen pictures while Paige knelt with her and started helping her gather them. She noticed the shabby stuffed rabbit beside the aluminum bucket she set-up to catch the rainwater leaking from the roof.

"Oh, here's you're…" she said awkwardly handing Cuppy over to Chloe, her silence voicing her question.

"Cuppy." Chloe finished for her and the two smiled at each other while trying to collect the pictures.

"Any of your pictures ruined?" Paige said trying to start a conversation.

"Only the beautiful Leo DiCaprio." Chloe sighed holding up a torn picture of Leonardo DiCaprio.

"Who?"

"You mean you've never heard of Leonardo DiCaprio? How far away is London anyway?" this piece of information definitely struck Chloe, I mean, who has _never_ heard of the Rose's handsome lover of Rose in the hit flick Titanic?

"Well from here it's 3000 miles," Chloe's eyes widened in surprise, "But sometimes it seems much farther." Paige said.

"How far away is your home?"

"Oh, California is _way _at the other end of the country." Chloe explained with a wave of her hand for emphasis.

"Actually, here's a picture of my house," she said brightly and took a photograph from her stack. She handed it to Paige who examined the beautiful ranch house with interest.

"Wow! It's beautiful," she gushed.

"Yeah, they built it when I was little. We have this incredible porch that looks over the entire vineyard…" she explained. Paige noticed a brunette man in a brown jacket standing with his back to the picture and this got her curious.

"Who's that?" she asked handing the picture back to Chloe.

"Oh that – that's my Dad," she explained, "He didn't know I was taking a picture or he would've turned around."

"He's kinda like my bestfriend – we do everything together…" she said in a dreamy voice and Paige suddenly stood up rubbing her arms.

"What's the matter?" Chloe asked in concern but Paige just sat Indian style on her cot and brushed her question off with, "It's chilly in here, that's all."

Chloe watched her and then went over to her trunk and rummaged for a pack of Oreos and Skippy peanut butter, "Want one?" she offered with a smile.

"Oh sure, I love Oreos." Paige gushed and then bowed her head and twirled her hair, "At home… I eat them with peanut butter," she confessed. Chloe was shocked at this revelation.

"You do? That's so weird, so do I!" she exclaimed in delight at having found someone who shared her joy.

"You're kidding? Most people find that disgusting."

"I know, I don't get it,"

"Me either,"

Chloe went over to Paige's cot and sat on top of her new friend's trunk.

"What's your Dad like? I mean, is he the kind of father you can talk to or is he one of those workaholic types that says, 'I'll talk to you later, honey', but never really does? I hate that." She opened the jar of peanut butter and dipped an Oreo in it munching on it like she was in heaven.

"I don't have a father, actually. I mean, I had one, once, I suppose, but my parents divorced years ago. My mother never even mentions him. It's like he evaporated into thin air or something." Paige muttered also grabbing a piece of Oreo.

"It's scary the way people don't stay together anymore."

"Tell me about it"

The two continued eating their Oreos and peanut butter for a while, munching quietly.

"How old are you?" Chloe asked.

"I'll be twelve on October 11th." Paige answered and Chloe choked on her Oreos and peanut butter.

"So will I!" she exclaimed.

"Your birthday's on October 11?" a surprised Paige asked with all class, "How weird is that…"

"Extremely." Chloe agreed and looked out the window to see that the rain has stopped.

"Oh hey, it stopped raining. Want to get a popsicle or something?" she asked already halfway down the stairs in front of the isolation when she suddenly fingered her locket. Paige went out and followed her, also fingering her own locket.

"What's the matter?" Chloe asked, looking at Paige.

"Chloe, what's your mother like?" she asked curiously.

"I never met her. She and my Dad split up when I was a baby, maybe even before, I'm not sure. He doesn't like to talk about her... but I know she was really beautiful." Chloe explained with a smile and Paige looked at her quite inquiringly.

"How do you know that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because my Dad had this old picture of her hidden in his sock drawer and he caught me looking at it all the time so he gave it to me to keep." Chloe explained then looked beyond the woods and back at Paige, "I'm really thirsty, you sure you don't want to go to the canteen and get something to drink?"

"Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this!" Paige cried half indignantly half pleadingly. Pieces of the puzzle were starting to form on her mind.

"At a time like what?" Chloe asked feeling really confused.

"Don't you realize what's happening?" Paige exclaimed heading back towards the cabin followed by Chloe.

"I mean, think about it! I only have a mother – and you only have a father; you've never seen your Mom and I've never seen my Dad." Paige started to pace back and forth in the cabin while Chloe watched her, trying to take in what she was trying to say.

"You have one old picture of your Mom," she plunged on pointing a finger at Chloe, "And I have one old picture of my Dad! But, at least yours is probably a whole picture. Mine's this pathetic little thing that's wrinkled and ripped down the middle… and what are you rummaging in your trunk for?" she stopped pacing after seeing that Chloe was bent over her trunk moving aside her things to get something. She stood up holding to her chest a photograph that's also wrinkled and ripped right down the middle.

"This… is a picture of my Mom." Chloe explained seriously holding the photograph close to her bosom, "And it's ripped too."

"Right down the middle?" Paige asked knowingly.

"Right down the middle." Chloe echoed feeling apprehensive. Paige stared at the back of the photograph and then rushed over to her drawer where she took out a yellow metal pencil case which had a picture of a vintage lady in front. She opened it gently and rummaged through the other photo memorabilia for the picture of her father and held it close to her bosom, like Chloe.

"This is so… freaky," she said and looked nervously at Chloe.

"Ok, at the count of three, we'll show them to each other, ok?" she asked nervously.

"Ok…" nodded Chloe who was now feeling really apprehensive.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!" they said in unison and the girls both showed and connected the ripped picture. The two gasped as they both saw the faces of their parents but on the other's hand.

"That's my Dad." Chloe whispered staring at the 24 year old face of Troy Bolton currently being held by Paige.

"That's my Mom!" Paige gasped looking at the 23 year old face of Sharpay Evans that Chloe was holding on to. A bell sounded in the distance.

"That's the lunch bell." Chloe said flatly but with a choked voice, "I'm not so hungry anymore," she said wiping away the tears that had sprung to her eyes.

"So if my Mom is you're Mom… and my Dad is you're Dad; and we're both born on October 11, then we are like… like sisters!" she cried tearfully.

"Sisters? Chloe we're twins!" Paige cried excitedly. Overcome with emotions, the two sisters hugged at their unexpected reunion crying onto each others shoulders.

"I just… don't know what to say." Chloe said and fingered her locker, something she did whenever nervous.

"What's that you're holding?" a curious Paige asked.

"My locket, I got it when I was born; it has a 'C' on it." Chloe explained.

"I got mine when I was born too except mine has a 'P' on it," her sister said excitedly.

Chloe raised her green hoodie and revealed her arm, "And now I've got goose-bumps," she giggled.

"My God, so I'm not an only child – I'm a twin! There's two of me – I mean, there's two of us… this is like…"

"Mind boggling." Paige finished for Chloe and the two giggled again.

"Totally,"

"Completely,"

"Oh my God,"

"Oh my God!"

And with lack of anymore words to say, the two hugged again amidst their tears of joy.

Night has finally settled after their day of revelation and the twins decided to do a makeover at their cabin. They no longer settled on the far sides of their room but put their beds together and pinned the ripped photo of their parents as one on the wall above their cots.

"Tell me, what's Mom like?" Chloe whispered excitedly.

"Well," Paige began, "She designs wedding gowns."

"Really?" and awed Chloe asked hoarsely.

"She's becoming quite famous actually," her sister continued, "A princess in Greece just bought one of her gowns."

"Wow…"

"You know what's interesting? Neither one of our parent never got married again." Paige pointed out and looked at her sister, "Has Dad ever come close at getting remarried?"

"_Never_." Chloe stated, "He says I'm the only girl in his life," she finished proudly and looked smug at her statement, holding her stuffed rabbit close to her.

"Yeah, Mom's never come close either." Paige said. The two rolled on their backs and were about to fall into sleep when Chloe suddenly bolted up and looked excitedly at Paige.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" she exclaimed but her sister gave her a quelling look.

"I'm serious! You wanna know what Dad is like, right?" Paige nodded, "Right," she agreed.

"And I'm _dying _to know Mom. So what I'm thinking is – don't freak out, ok?" Paige nodded again, "I think we should switch places!" Chloe explained looking thoroughly psyched at her brilliance while Paige gasped dramatically.

"When camp's over – I'll go back to London as you, and you'll go back to California as me!" she explained with a big cheesy grin.

"What?!" her sister didn't seem to be getting the point.

"Paige, we could pull it off. We're twins aren't we?" Chloe said matter-of-factly.

"Chloe, we're totally and completely, one hundred percent different." Paige countered.

"So, what's the problem?" Chloe asked exasperatedly, "I'll teach you to be me and you'll teach me to be you," she explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look, I can do you already." Chloe put up her hair in what resembled a coif hairstyle, "Yes, you want to know the difference between us?" she asked in a melodramatic English accent, "I have class and you don't." Paige giggled at her twin's impersonation of her.

"C'mon Paige, I gotta meet my Ma." Chloe pleaded with intertwined fingers and a puppy dog face.

"The truth is, you know - if we switch, sooner or later they'll have to un-switch US." Paige said.

"And when they do, they have to meet again – face to face." Chloe continued excitedly.

"After all these years…" her sister breathed looking excited too.

"Thank you!" Chloe said in a chipper voice, "I told you I'm brilliant!" she said as she and her sister lay back down to bed and went to sleep.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

The next weeks that remained for the girls were a montage of finding out about each other. They showed each other the blueprints of their homes, introduced the people they would be interacting with everyday and the habits and basic house rules. Chloe was surprised to learn that her twin lived with her mother's _twin _brother and their father whom they call: grandfather. Paige was shocked that in her father's household, being liberal was normal; prim and proper was weird. She also learned about Kelsi who was her father's friend and housekeeper.

It was after lunch and the twins were back at their cabin. Paige was sitting nervously on a stool clutching the brush like it was a lifeline and looking at her terrified face in front of the mirror. Her auburn hair, which fell halfway down her back, was going to be cut. Chloe told her that in order for their plan to pull through, they have to look alike and she knew that her twin was right. Although she really didn't like the idea of her hair being cut, she had to agree.

Chloe looked expectantly at her sister and gave her a reassuring smile, "Ready?" she asked and Paige closed her eyes and nodded, "Ready," she answered. Her twin went over to her drawer and pulled a big silver pair of scissors. She went over to her twin, measured a strand of her hair and positioned the scissors getting ready to cut.

"Don't shut your eyes!" a horrified Paige exclaimed. Chloe immediately opened her eyes.

"Oh right, sorry, I'm just a little nervous," she said sheepishly.

"You're nervous?! An eleven year old is cutting my hair!" an incredulous Paige exclaimed with an American accent that didn't escape her twin's notice.

"Hey, you sounded just like me," she remarked happily and Paige smiled proudly.

"Well I'm supposed to, aren't I?" she said then, "Go ahead, just do it."

At her bequest, Chloe started cutting and soon, strands of Paige's hair were down on the floor. After about an hour or so, Paige stood in front of the mirror staring at her newly cut hair. It was exactly like Chloe's and she was amazed how they totally look alike now.

"This is so scary," she remarked touching her hair. Chloe appeared beside her and waved her hand, "Honey, you never looked better," she said in a New York accent.

"Oh my God," she suddenly said and looked closer into the mirror while Paige watched worried.

"What?" she asked worriedly and her sister pointed at her ears.

"I have pierced ears."

"Uh, no – no, no, no and no; not happening! Sorry, wrong number, I won't. I _refuse_," she said stubbornly while Chloe crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling.

"Then cutting your hair was a waste of time. There's no way I could go to camp with pierced ears and then come home without 'em. I mean c'mon, get real," she chided.

A match was struck and Chloe held a needle over it while Paige watched her with a petrified expression on her face. She was holding an ice cube underneath her earlobe and was currently wishing that she didn't undergo this painful process. She watched her sister approach her with a calm look on her face.

"Needle sterilized," she announced.

"Y-Y-You sure you know what you're doing??" Paige stammered.

"_Relax_, I've gone with all my friends who got their ears pierced and it's _nothing_. Just close your eyes and it will be over before you know it." Chloe assured like a professional businessman: suave.

"Earring ready?" she asked and her sister held up a silver earring as her reply.

"Good," Chloe nodded, "Hand me the apple," she ordered and was given the slice of green apple with a terrified whimper from her sister.

"Just _relax_," she repeated, "I'm telling you, this is not a big deal. On the count of three, remove the ice! One…" Chloe started.

"Two, Three!" the needle pierced Paige's earlobe and the ice cube was replaced with the slice of apple. Paige let out a bloodcurdling scream which was immediately followed by Chloe's own bloodcurdling scream.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was the last day of camp and everyone was giving each other tearful goodbyes and promises of keeping in touch. Even the lost boy was giving assurances to his gaggle of new friends, which were of course, girls. Paige and Chloe both walked towards the entrance of the camp. The twins have already switched and both were ready to go their separate ways to meet the parents they've been dreaming all their life to meet.

"Ok, this is it." Chloe said breathlessly now wearing her sister's tweed suit.

"Ok remember, you're gonna find out how Mom and Dad met." Paige reviewed, "And you're gonna find out why they broke up." Chloe finished.

"Paige Evans, you're car is here." Marvas Jr. announced into the bull horn.

"That's you – here's your ticket and passport. Uncle Ryan's going to pick you up at the airport tomorrow morning," Paige hurriedly said pressing the ticket and passport to her sister's hand.

"What time do you leave?" a worried Chloe asked.

"Oh, not for a couple of hours," her sister answered, "Give Mom a kiss for me," she said.

"Give Dad one from me." Chloe said giving her twin a final hug.

"Last call Paige Evans!" Marvas Jr. announced again.

Chloe rushed to the limousine, received a hug from Marvas Jr. and climbed in. Marvas shut the door and patted the vehicle away as Paige watched with crossed fingers.

"Good luck," she said with a sigh and closed her eyes.

* * *

The two sisters have finally met!

Revelations, oh how very nice! I've put a few parental innuendos - if you can find them!  
Anyway, I was inspired to write this fic, I really am but the lack of reviews could be really depressing...

Moving on, I'll try to update like everyday already since I have now technically began my summer vacation. I say technically because it's not yet really official - just a few more ends to tie up and I will be completely in summer mode! Yay me!

-=_nc_=-


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Mom

**Author's Note: _For the purposes of this chapter, and future chapters, I have changed the twins' hair from auburn to blonde - you'll all find out why soon enough!_**

**

* * *

****The Parent Trap**

**Chapter III**

**Meeting Mom**

Ten thousand feet in the air, the British Air flew and was close to landing. It had announced all the SOP before it landed and a certain Chloe Bolton, dressed as her twin Paige Evans, was seated nervously in first class looking out the carbon fiber window taking in the sights that was London, England.

"Ok, this is it," she sat back from looking out the window, "Oh, God, I hope she likes me. Please like me," she chanted clasping her fingers together in a kind of prayer.

The plane descended and finally it landed. The cabin doors were opened and people started pouring out. Chloe immediately grabbed her small purse – her only carry-on and exited along with the other passengers. She entered the terminal amidst the continuous stream of people coming and going. Since she was too small, a bit petite to be exact, she could hardly see through the tall bodies surrounding her. Spotting a row of benches, she quickly went over to them and clambered over one which gave her a better view of the airport terminal. She looked around and was trying to look for any familiar face (from the pictures her sister showed her) when she heard a man calling out her "name."

"Paige!"

She whirled around and saw a tall blonde man in a navy blue Armani three-piece suit approaching her, holding a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. _This is it! _She thought and immediately called out to him in her best English accent (without sounding overly dramatic),

"Uncle Ryan!" (Pronounced: Awnckle Ruh-yan)

Ryan Evans was ecstatic at the sight of his niece and he immediately hugged her tightly and handed her the bouquet. She hugged him back just as tight – Chloe Bolton too was ecstatic to get to know the uncle her twin kept blabbing on about.

"Missed you." Ryan said after letting go of her.

"Missed you," she answered looking at him longingly and smiled. Ryan appeared to be studying the new look of his niece, "What did you do to your hair?" he asked which proved that he _was_.

"Cut it, do you like it?" Chloe felt apprehensive, her uncle's face didn't really seem to register that he was pleased with the 'do but she was proven wrong when he smiled.

"I love it! It's the new you!" he gushed, "And you had your ears pierced!" he noted as he carried her down from the chair, "Give me five, girlfriend," he said putting out his hand."

Chloe was stunned for a second but quickly recovered when she remembered that this was supposed to be their "secret handshake." Gathering her wits about, she quickly put the bouquet on the chair and shook her uncle's hand which started their "handshake." She let out a quick sigh of relief when she managed to do it and then they were off!

The Rolls-Royce they rode took Chloe throughout all of the nice sights of London and she couldn't help but roll down the window and stick her head out…just like and American tourist. The car passed Big Ben, a lot of marble and copper statues, the House of Parliament, Westminster Abbey, Harrods and a soldier who gave her a salute which she returned, albeit astonished.

"This is so amazing!" she gushed as she put her head back inside the vehicle.

"Eight weeks into camp and you act like an American tourist." Ryan joked stroking his niece's hair.

"That's what camp's for silly! It makes us appreciate home. I just love how everyone drives on the wrong side of the road here," she quickly realized her mistake when her uncle quirked an eyebrow, "I mean, here they actually drive on the right side, but after being in America where they drive on the wrong side, which after a while begins to feel like the right side, makes this seem like the wrong side..." the car suddenly passed by Buckingham Palace which caught the attention of the young girl. She quickly looked back at her chuckling uncle and exclaimed, "OhmyGod! Uncle Ryan! Buckingham Palace!!! Can we stop?!? I'm dying to see one of the guards up close,"

"But you've seen them up close about a million times already," her disbelieving uncle replied.

"But never with short hair and pierced ears." Chloe pleaded and tried giving him her puppy dog face, something, she was pleased to find out, Paige also does.

"Did they serve you anything funny to drink on that plane?" her uncle just asked worriedly.

At this, she gave him her full puppy dog face, "Please, Uncle Ryan. Just for a sec."

Ryan relented, missing the American phrase used by his niece, "Alright, pull over will you, Gareth?" he tapped the driver's shoulder and the car pulled over in front of the palace.

Chloe quickly jumped out of the car and rushed up to one of the foot guards by the gate. She was amazed at his uniform from the tall black bearskin cap, the scarlet tunic with the dark blue collar, shoulder strips pipped in white, the dark blue and white cuffs to the dark blue trousers with a red stripe down the seam of its leg and the white leather buff belt. She also studied the rifle he was holding upright and tried to catch his eye. As custom, the guard neither blinked nor acknowledged the awed presence waving before him.

"Hi there, how ya' doin'?" Chloe asked but she was ignored. Lowering her voice to a whisper, she continued talking to the guard, "My name's Chloe. I'm from California. We don't have anything remotely like you in California. Oh, this is too cool. My Dad has a nutcracker shaped just like you. Same outfit... everything. Is the Queen home? What's she doing? I know you can't answer. Can you blink if she's home?"  
Suddenly the guard she was talking to clicked his heels and snapped to attention. Chloe was shocked at this abrupt movement and was even more shocked when a dozen other guards joined him – since she was in the middle of it all. The palace gates majestically opened and another dozen palace guards holding Royal Flags exited in formation followed by a black Rolls Royce. It slowly pulled after the guards directly in front of Chloe who stood frozen in shock.

"Oh jeez, tell me this isn't happening," she muttered to herself as the window from the backseat, which was in front of her, started to roll down. Chloe began to fall backward but was pushed upright by one of the guards who were flanked behind her.

"Good afternoon," greeted Queen Elizabeth. The old woman peered at the utterly shocked young girl in front of her.

"Good afternoon." Chloe managed to reply, she still couldn't get over the fact that she was talking to the queen of England.

"What's your name dear?" Her Highness asked warmly.

"Chloe Bolton. I mean, Paige Evans, ma'am. Not Chloe Bolton. Sorry, forgot my name," a very flustered Chloe stuttered to the queen.

"Yes, I have that effect on people. So nice to meet you, Paige Evans. Thank you for stopping by the Palace today." Queen Elizabeth told her warmly with a slightly amused tone.

"Thank you, Your Highness. Very nice to meet you personally like this ... I didn't even know you were home. I was excited just to see one of your Guards ... I'm supposed to curtsy, aren't I?" Chloe stuttered and was about to curtsy when the Queen held up her hand, effectively stopping her, "That's okay, my dear, I shan't tell a single soul. I promise," she whisper-said.

"You shan't? Oh, thank you, ma'am." Chloe said nodding her head, apparently stunned the Queen let her little mistake pass.

"Time for me to go. Ta-ta." Her Highness said and with a raise of her gloved hand, she was gone. Chloe raised her hand and muttered a meek "ta-ta" of her own.

"That's a first," one of the guards behind her remarked through gritted teeth and Chloe looked back at her uncle and driver who were watching her with their mouths agape.

The car turned a corner in Regent's Park and drove through a row of elegant looking townhouses. It pulled up in front of the house numbered seven and the driver got out and opened the door for Paige before tending to the luggage.

"Home again." Gareth (the driver) greeted Chloe and she smiled at him and said 'thanks.'

"This is it," she muttered to herself opening the black iron gate, "Number 7 Pembroke Lane…" and looked up to see a window with white billowing curtains – she supposed it was her mother's room. Gathering up her courage, she walked across the tiled path, up the stone steps and opened the dark wood door to the threshold of her mother. She was amazed by what she saw, the curved staircase in front of her the living room to her right and the drawing room beyond that.

"Hello?" she called out. Upon hearing no answer, Chloe quickly went over to the living room and paused for a while to see a cloth with the words WELCOME HOME PAIGE artistically inscribed on it before heading to the austere drawing room and she saw a pair of hands holding up the Financial Times and puffs of smoke rising from behind it.

"Grandfather?" she asked tentatively. The broadsheet went down to reveal a striking man with gray hair and sharp brown eyes. He wore a pinstriped Saville Row suit and a dashing grin as his teeth clung to the wooden pipe, "I'm home…"

"Is that my little girl? That tall lanky thing?" he asked excitedly in a booming voice.

"Yes," she answered him breathlessly, "I'm home," she said and watched him put down his reading glasses and come to her with arms wide open.

"Come here." Vance Evans cooed and wrapped his arms around his granddaughter. Chloe hugged back her grandfather and couldn't help but sniff him.

"Did you have a good time, Princess?" he asked her. Chloe answered an "uh-huh" but continued her sniffing.

"What're you doing?" he asked looking curiously at his granddaughter but not releasing her from his arms.

"Just smelling," she told him as if it were normal.

"Smelling?"

"I'm making a memory. Years from now when I'm all grown-up, I'll remember how my grandfather smelled of…" she sniffed him again, "Peppermint and tobacco." Vance chuckled at his granddaughter's ingenuity and thoughtfulness, "Good to have you back," he said jovially and hugged her again.

"Paige?"

That voice put a pounding in Chloe's heart and she couldn't help but stiffen a bit in her grandfather's arms. Right there, across the living room, atop the curved staircase stood Sharpay Evans. Vance let her go and Chloe rushed back to the foyer and saw the most beautiful woman in the world: her mother. Chloe knew that she had her father's sparkly blue eyes but she was really thrilled to see that she got the blonde hair from her mother. She stared at the woman above her – stared at her sharp yet loving brown eyes and her exuberant expression at the sight of her daughter.

"Mother," she said excitedly.

"You're back!" Sharpay exclaimed just as excited.

Instincts kicked in and Chloe was slowly ascending the staircase as her mother descended. The two met in a hug at the middle and Chloe was so overwhelmed she hugged her mother tighter. Sharpay kissed her daughter's cheek in greeting.

"I can't believe it's you," a teary Chloe gushed as she stared at her mother.

"And I can't believe it's you." Sharpay said and stroked her daughter's hair, "And with short hair! Who cut if for you?" she asked and Chloe shrugged, "A girl at camp."

"Do you hate it?"

"No! I love it! You got your ear pierced? Are there any other surprises? Tattoos, belly-button rings…?" Sharpay continued while Chloe giggled.

"What is it sweetie?" Sharpay asked noticing the non-stop tears streaming from her daughter's cheeks; she gently brushed them away.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I've missed you so much." Chloe said through her tears.

"Can you believe it? It seems like it's been forever." Sharpay sighed hugging her daughter again.

"You have no idea." Chloe mumbled to herself as she clung on to her mother.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs for tea." Sharpay said and took her daughter's hand to the master's bedroom. Chloe's eyes widened as she looked around the elegant yet chic room. The walls were a color of carnation and the queen sized bed was just plain fab! She looked towards a window where the wind seemed to make the white curtains billow and she smiled inwardly; she was correct upon her assumption when she stood out of the house awhile ago. She heard the chinks of china and saw her mother pouring tea into two cups. Sharpay looked up and patted the empty spot beside her on a loveseat.

"So Paige how was camp? Did you like everyone? Was it fun?" Sharpay asked her daughter as she sipped her tea. Chloe thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, it was great! And I like this particular girl too, she's from California. Have you ever been to California?" she asked. It was Sharpay's turn to think for a moment as she recalled her days in America…

_After re-introducing Troy to _Daddy_, the newlywed couple went back to California where Troy had set up shop and was living in an apartment as she managed his business. Those were the days of pure marital bliss and Sharpay designed clothes – specifically wedding gowns as she tended to the apartment and waited for Troy to come home._

_One day, Troy walked through the door of his apartment to find it filled with yellow balloons. He wondered what the occasion was and walked to the master's bedroom where he saw something on the bed. Going closer, he discovered that it was a pregnancy test and upon much closer inspection, he saw the plus sign._

"_Ready to be a 'Daddy' yourself?" Sharpay asked as she leaned on the doorframe of their en-suite bathroom. Troy looked at Sharpay, tears gleaming from his eyes._

"_Now than I ever will be…" he said as he rushed over to her and picked her up. Sharpay squealed as her husband twirled her around in happiness and then kissed her…_

"Yes, once… before you were born," she answered her daughter. Being an actress once, she was able to hide her zoning out perfectly. Little did she know, her daughter actually noticed. A knock on the door interrupted the mother-daughter reunion and they both looked up to see Ryan holding a shabby white rabbit stuff toy and barely hidden disgust on his face.

"This was found in your luggage – the maid didn't know what to do with it, I said I'll ask you," Sharpay only glanced at her daughter whose eyes became as wide as saucers as she realized that her Cuppy was not supposed to be in her luggage but Paige's.

"Cuppy," she whispered a little too loudly.

"Cuppy?" her uncle echoed; _it has a name!? _Ryan thought, "So since he's not _our _Cuppy, should we dispose of it?" he asked looking at his sister as if pleading her to tell her daughter 'yes, please do.' Sharpay deadpanned his look.

"No!" Chloe cried aghast. She immediately rectified her actions when she saw the strange looks her mother and her uncle gave her, "I mean, no. I'll mail him to her - you remember Mom, the one I was telling you about?" Sharpay nodded, "She loves this thing a lot. A lot. A lot. She's like slept with that thing her entire life and she could never be like in a foreign country without him. No, no, I'll take care of it, thank you, Uncle Ryan," she said in a much calmer tone as she got up and gently pried the stuff toy away from her uncle. Sharpay smiled at her daughter and Ryan just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," he called out to them disappearing from the doorway.

"I think _Sophie _can clean the dishes all by herself you know!" Sharpay retorted and giggled as her brother ran back up to the room blushing madly.

"Let me clarify my intentions of being downstairs," he started self-consciously, "I would be in the music room…_practicing_ on our makeshift dance floor because _I _would be choreographing in the theatre tomorrow." Ryan said spiffily while his sister's giggle became a full-blown laugh. Chloe looked a bit confused at the exchange; she didn't recall anyone named Sophia. Sharpay composed herself though it was obvious that she wanted to laugh more, for the sake of her confused daughter. She wiped away her tears of mirth and placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Sophia is our new maid. Mrs. Roberts had to go away because she has problems at home," she explained and then leaned in closer, "I think you're uncle has a mad crush on her – he started doing the dishes the very first night she was here," she stage-whispered and Chloe couldn't help but laugh along with her mother.

"Laugh all you want Shar – I have no idea how you come up with these _ridiculous _stories about me!" he huffed and mother and daughter laughed again. Suddenly the phone rang and Sharpay stood up to answer it.

"Hello? Hi... Really? Can't you manage without me? Paige just got home from camp... Well, what's the problem?" Chloe stood up and looked around her mother's room as her mother continued to talk on the phone. Sharpay gave a worried glance at her daughter.

"Paige?" she called out and Chloe was snapped from her reverie as she looked at her mother, "Would you mind running down to the studio with me?"

The two travelled down Abbey Rd and then onto Kings Rd going to Sharpay's studio. Chloe held on tightly to her mother's hand as they walked and she had probably the biggest smile on the face of the planet. Finally they arrived in front of the boutique and Chloe was amazed to see the beautiful wedding gown on display.

"Wow, that's incredible. You designed that?" Chloe gushed and Sharpay smiled proudly behind her.

"Well I had to do something while you were at camp. You don't think it's too…" she started.

"No. I love it. You know who would look really beautiful in that gown? I mean, like really beautiful?" Chloe asked looking up at her mother.

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

Sharpay gave her daughter a smile, "I think the time change has made you all loopy – c'mon, let's see what all the fuss is about," she said and ushered her daughter inside.

The two arrived at the studio on the second floor of the boutique and Chloe watched with interest as the people scurried about and the photographer was taking pictures of the bride model.

"Alright I'm here!" Sharpay announced walking purposely into the room.

"We're saved!" the photographer exclaimed then in a much lower voice, "I don't know what to do about the veil. If we put it on it covers the back the dress seems…"

"Incomplete." Sharpay finished for him and then asked the model instructions to strike poses. Chloe didn't listen anymore but watched as her mother looked around the studio. Spotting some hats, she called her daughter to hand her one. Chloe couldn't believe it and she picked out two, a black and a white and handed it over to her mother.

"Which one do you like?" Sharpay asked.

"The white one," Chloe answered and her mother nodded taking the hat from her.

Finally the problem was solved and the photographer smiled. He was able to take a picture with the back showing and the veil.

"Mom is too cool." Chloe mumbled to herself watching her mother work.

The model continued doing poses when Chloe suddenly had the urge to join her. Fortunately, no one stopped her and she was pictured along with the bride model. She looked at her mother who smiled at her approvingly and she thought about her father. _How on earth could my father, Troy Bolton, ever let this cool woman go? _She thought to herself as she posed and smiled along with the bride model.

After the day's work, mother and daughter were walking home and Chloe suddenly looked seriously at her mother.

"Have you ever thought about getting married again?" she asked and Sharpay stopped in her tracks.

"No, I like things exactly the way they are, thank you," she answered her daughter with a smile.

"But Mom, seriously, doesn't designing all these wedding gowns ever make you think about marriage... or maybe just think about the 'F' word?" Chloe continued and for a moment, Sharpay thought that her daughter was referring to that profane utterance she dreamed her daughter would never learn of, hear or use, "The 'F' word?" she asked hoping against hope it was not what she thought it was.

"My 'father.'" Chloe explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, _that _'F' word." Sharpay made a mental sigh of relief but it did not stop the onslaught of memories all centered on the certain brown-haired blue-eyed man she used to love.

"Well, no, actually it doesn't because I didn't even wear a wedding gown-when I married the 'F' word," she told her daughter. _How can I forget? Troy was hysterical with laughter whilst I was hysterical because we were about to be married and I didn't have a proper wedding gown! I only had this white flowing dress and a white shawl – well, he said it was okay… I wouldn't blame him though, at least _I _had something. Troy had to borrow a tux from someone! _Sharpay recalled fondly.

"You didn't - why not?!" Chloe asked disbelievingly.

Sharpay just laughed and faced her daughter, "Why the sudden curiosity about your Dad, huh?"

"Well, maybe because he's never mentioned, and you can't blame a kid for wondering. Mother, you can't avoid the subject forever; _at least _tell me what he was like?" Chloe pleaded and Sharpay sighed, giving in.

"Oh-kay," she said, "He was quite lovely to tell you the truth. When we met, he was...actually entirely lovely. All right?" she asked in a final tone.

"All right." Chloe answered and smiled. It suddenly started to rain and Sharpay took out her umbrella.

"So did you meet him here in London?" Chloe sprung the question and Sharpay must've been expecting it because she didn't seemed surprised the finality in her tone was ignored.

"We met on the QE2…"

"The QE what?"

"The Queen Elizabeth 2, that's an ocean liner that sails from Fort Lauderdale to London. We both had the same reasons, with different variations, as to why we weren't keen on flying then. We met the first day on board, he blocked my sun with…his…" she was about to say _nice abs_ but it didn't seem appropriate, "Body," she managed to say.

"So… was it love at first sight?" Chloe pressed on excitedly and Sharpay heaved a big sigh.

"I knew you were going to ask me all these questions one day!" she exclaimed. A taxi passed by and Sharpay hailed it…

_Dear old Dad…_Chloe thought with a sigh as she sat beside her mother, _I wonder what he's doing at this _veeerry _moment_…?

* * *

And the switch is on!

Ok, if you're all wondering about Chloe meeting the Queen, it was a scene cut from the film. I don't know why but it has a video in YouTube and it was absolutely cute!  
Did any of you try pronouncing the way Ryan's name was mentioned? I did, it sounded... strange. LOL

Anyway, I am starting to incorporate my own ideas into the chapters and I hope there'll be more of them soon. I already started writing the next chapter and if it were not for my chores and the constant temptation to play GTA VCS (an addiction) I would have done it. Hopefully I would upload it tomorrow...


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Dad

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter IV**

**Meeting Dad**

At that _veeerry _moment, Troy Bolton stood amongst the throng of people waiting anxiously at the Napa County Airport. He was still handsome, but ruggedly so, at the age of 35. He watched the passengers exit an airplane and brightened up at the sight of his daughter.

"Hey Chloe!" he called out with this big goofy grin, "Welcome home kiddo!"

"Oh gosh, it's him." Paige muttered to herself and fingered her locket. She ran up to him and stopped just in front of him. Troy held out his hands, "Get into these arms you little punk," he said holding out his arms.

"Dad…" Paige smiled as she dropped her duffel and wrapped her arms around her father. "Finally!" she said as he picked her up and swung her around planting a loving kiss on her cheek as he did so.

"Oh I hope you had a lousy time at that camp because you are not going back – I miss you too much." Troy said in a kind of joking-serious voice as he cupped his daughter's cheek then kissed it.

"What happened to you Chloe? Something's changed," he said then measured the top of her head to his torso with the flat of his hand, "Have you gotten taller?" he asked with a grin. The two walk out of the airport with Troy carrying Paige's duffel.

"So, what's up, Dad? How's Kelsi and everybody?" Paige asked.

"Great. Everybody's great, can't wait to see you. Eight weeks really is too long, Chloe. So much has been happening around here." Troy answered and wrapped his arms tighter around his girl.

"A lot's happened to me, too. I feel like I'm practically a new woman." Paige said which made Troy chuckle – since when did she use the term _new woman_? As they walked, Paige kept peeking at Troy and he became quite self-conscious.

Rubbing his jaw, he looked at her when she peeked at him, "What's the matter? Did I cut myself shaving?"

"No, it's just seeing you for the first time. I mean, you know... in so long." Paige said then giggled, "You look taller to me too Dad," she joked. Troy just laughed and pulled her closer to him, "C'mon kiddo, let's go home," he said. Father and daughter walked over to the parked Range Rover and Troy opened the door for his daughter. He climbed into the driver's seat and wore his straw cowboy hat. He started the car and they drove off.

After a while, Paige looked out the window and saw rows and rows of vines lining the fields. She was awed that it was all her father's and she couldn't stop staring at them. She fell in love with the place too – London is way different than California.

"Hey, by the way, thanks for all those newsy letters. I'm really glad I bought you all that personalized stationary you just had to have." Troy said in a sarcastic yet joking voice to his daughter, a while later.

"We meant to write, Dad, but we just got so busy with..." Paige tried to explain and Troy gave her another one of his boyish grins indicating that he was joking.

"We?" he noted.

"Oh. Me and my friend. I met this girl at camp and we got really close." Paige explained.

"Great," Troy remarked nodding his head as he continued driving.

"Practically like sisters. She was a lovely girl." Paige said hoping he didn't get the innuendo.

"'Lovely girl', all of a sudden you're so proper?" Troy remarked then got one of her hands, "Still biting those nails I see," he noted.

"Dad you noticed!" Paige exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'noticed'? You've been biting them since you could chew!" Troy laughed.

"But I've decided to stop Dad." Paige stated in a serious tone, "It's a horrid habit."

"'Lovely girl,' 'horrid habit,'" Troy scrunched his eyebrows and glanced at his daughter, "What'd I do – send you to summer camp or finishing school?" he joked. Paige just smiled as she was still getting the hang of being 'cool.'

"And why do you keep saying 'Dad' at the end of every sentence?" Troy asked.

"I'm sorry… I didn't realize I was doing it, Dad." Paige said and snorted, "Sorry Dad," she said and she and Troy guffawed.

"Do you want to know why I keep saying 'Dad'… the truth?" Paige asked.

"'Coz you miss your old man so much, right?" her father replied knowingly.

"Exactly." Paige smiled after a beat, "It's because in my _whole _life, I mean you know, for the past eight weeks, I've never been able to say the word 'Dad.' _Never_, not once! And if you ask me, a Dad is an irreplaceable person in a girls' life. I mean think about it, there's a whole day, devoted to celebrating Fathers, right? Just imagine someone's life without a Father. Never buying a Father's Day card, never sitting on their Father's lap, never being able to say, 'Hi, Dad', or 'What's up, Dad?', or 'Catch you later, Dad'. I mean, a baby's first words are always 'Dada', aren't they?" she started explaining and at each word, Troy's smile grew.

"Let me see if I get this, you miss being able to call me 'Dad'?" he asked.

"Yeah, I really have…Dad." Paige said with a smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

The Range Rover turned and entered a wooden archway that said BOLTON KNOLL and Paige's eyes widened as she looked up.

"OhmyGod!" she exclaimed looking around excitedly, "OhmyGod!"

Troy grinned, "Now you're starting to sound like you're old self," he remarked.

He drove through the winding driveway and stopped in front of the vine-covered ranch house. Paige let herself out and looked at her new surroundings. She was taking it all in from the gorgeous view of the vineyards to the house where Sammy, the Golden Retriever, was barking excitedly from a window on the second floor. A shrill scream of excitement came from somewhere beyond the front door and Paige was suddenly hugged by her godmother and her father's old highschool friend, Kelsi Nielsen.

"_Heeell-ooo _gorgeous!" she cried and hugged Paige tightly, "Oh _you _grew! Oh we missed you so much!" she gushed, then in an undertone, "Don't let your dad talk you out of going back to camp. You're a growing girl. You need adventure. You hungry? I made cornbread and chili. Why're you so quiet? What's wrong?" the words came out in rapid fire and Paige was still too overwhelmed to answer.

"Nothing it's just… I'm so happy to be home!" she managed to say as her godmother held her hands and peered at her with loving eyes.

"Hey! I heard something about cornbread and chili?" Troy asked carrying Paige's duffel.

Kelsi nodded her heads toward the house, "Yeah, it's on the stove."

"Sooo… something's changed about you Chloe." Kelsi remarked putting an arm around her goddaughter and leading her to the wrap-around porch, "Mmm, I can't put my finger on it but something has definitely changed." Paige just smiled as she peered up at Kelsi and hoped that her cover wasn't blown.

"Really?" she asked feigning surprise as she walked towards the railings, "Well it's just the same old me!" she said and then turned around, "Honest," with that she crossed her fingers behind her back. Kelsi smiled but was still studying her goddaughter when Sammy barked and went over to his master.

"Hi Sammy!" Paige exclaimed excitedly, her hand still behind her back. With one sniff, the dog started barking angrily at her as if to say, _hey! You're not Chloe! _Paige looked worried and apparently, Kelsi was too since she slowly went over the dog with a frown.

"What's wrong with you, you goofball? It's Chloe," she said and patted Sammy's hind legs.

Paige took this as her exit cue and with a little brush at Sammy's head, she started to walk off, "I probably smell like camp, that's all."

"What's the matter with you?" Kelsi berated the dog while rubbing his head, "It's like you didn't even recognize her!"

Kelsi followed her goddaughter, who was admiring the interior, inside the spacious living room of the ranch house which gave a panoramic view of the vineyards.

"Ok kiddo – whaddya wanna do first? You wanna eat and then unpack? Or uh, we can unpack and then eat or… we can eat while we unpack?" Kelsi asked and casually stood in front of Paige who looked at her surprised, "You mean I can eat in my room?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I'd say that's a definite possibility." Kelsi answered in a kind of 'duh' tone.

"Hey Chloe! When you're done c'mon down there's someone I want you to meet!" Troy called out from the doorway.

"Ok Dad." Paige answered in a sing-song voice.

Troy just smiled, "Ok Chloe," he said mimicking her sing-song voice.

Paige followed her father with her eyes and saw him sit on a table in front of a curly-haired dark-skinned slim woman. She heard their incoherent talk but the googly eyes her father was giving the woman definitely didn't go unnoticed.

"Did you tell her?" the high-pitched preppy voice of the woman floated through the French doors and made Paige's ears hurt as she heard the question and she scrunched her eyebrows.

"Tell me what?" she asked herself and watched as her father shook his head and the woman threw herself on his lap.

"Troysie…" she cooed and Paige nearly gagged at the sickening sight; the woman's voice was getting on her nerves.

Kelsi dragged her away from the scene and off to her room where she started unpacking the yellow duffel. Paige went over to her window and peered at her father and the woman frolicking at the backyard.

"Chloe, it's none of my business how your father makes a fool out of himself, you understand? He's a big boy; he can do what he wants." Kelsi explained.

"Right, so who is she?" Paige asked.

"Gabriella Montez – old highschool _friend _of mine and your Dad's old highschool… _sweetheart_. She's a publicist now and Troy hired her to do some publicity for the vineyard and if you ask me, she's done a better job selling _herself_ than the grapes." Kelsi ranted. In her mind, she wondered what she ever saw in that Latina that made her write songs that were obviously better for a Troy and Sharpay duet.

"Whaddya mean?" Paige asked confused.

"Look, you and I know your Dad's still the suave debonair Bachelor of the Month-type at 35. But I wonder what she still sees in a guy who walks around with his shirt-tail hanging out and his cereal bowl full of chili when she could have younger men than he. Then I realized, there's a million reasons why that girl's giggling and they're all sitting in the Napa Valley Community Bank." Kelsi continued her rant while her goddaughter listened intently and was also zooming in at the couple on the patio with her camera lens. What she saw disgusted her. Troy was making googly eyes at a very slim (liposuction slim) mid-thirties Latina. Gabriella clung on to Troy like a leech and she was giggling in a very high-pitched fake tone as her Dad subtly put his hand on her rear and squeezed. She followed the two with her lens and saw her father and that witch holding hands and giggling like some teens in love.

"You mean she doesn't really like him?" Paige asked her godmother.

"Well, maybe some sixteen years ago but what do I know? But I'll tell you one thing – she's got your father _eating out of the palm of her hand_." Kelsi answered with ill-disguised revulsion.

Paige continued looking at them through the camera lens and was sickened when she saw the two kissing, which was more like eating each other's face off – and even more repulsed when she saw that Gabriella had her right foot up behind her as she wove her arms around Troy's neck.

"They ride together, they swim together, and they're out to dinner every night. Not to mention she treats yours truly like the shlepper help of all time which has really endeared her to me, as you can imagine. You go down and meet her and see for yourself. Don't let me influence you." Kelsi finished her ranting with a big sigh.

Paige changed into her blue bathing suit and then put on a huge shirt to cover it. She also put on her shades and walked down to the pool area. Hands behind her back she surveyed her father and his old highschool sweetheart as they frolicked on the chaise lounge.

Troy stood up and smiled when he saw his daughter approach, "There's my girl!" he called out. Paige walked up to them, hands behind her back, a curious expression on her face and distrust in her blue eyes that were hidden behind her shades. _Ah, Ray Ban I love you! _Paige thought.

"Honey, I want you to meet a friend of mine." Troy said walking towards his daughter and putting his arm around her. He faced her to the Latina whom by now had a hat on her head that covered her (botoxed) pretty face.

"Chloe, this is Gabriella Montez." Gabriella was sipping ice tea when she heard the introduction and she _slowly _raised her head and gave an oh-so-fake smile at the one and only Paige Bolton – who looked very much like a miniature Sharpay only with Troy's eyes. The Latina nearly choked on her drink. She thought for a moment that she came face to face with the Ice Queen herself.

"Hi," she said with a big smile etched on her puffed lips – not that she could feel it or anything.

"Hi." Paige replied putting up her shades and peered at the woman she had an inkling her father wanted to marry. _Could I shiver or would it be too obvious?_ Paige thought to herself, "Gabriella Montez."

"Wow! I can't believe I'm already meeting the famous Chloe. I have looked forward to this _all summer_." Gabriella gushed in her high-pitched preppy voice and tried to act really excited at the prospect of meeting an almost perfect clone of the woman who stole her man _on an ocean liner_.

"Really?" Paige said just as fake, "Well, here I am!" she said and spread her arms, _duh_, she thought.

"Oh Troysie! She's adorable!" the Latina gushed as Troy smiled on proudly. Paige also smiled at the nerve of this woman – she was laying it on a tad too thick.

"You know the way you're father talks about you I expected a little girl but _you _are so grown up!" she continued gushing and it was starting to rile Paige whose mouth ached from the smiling.

"I'll be twelve soon. How old are you?" she asked and it stopped Gabriella and she looked pretty thrown off by the question.

Trying to mask her irritation, she managed to say, "Thirty-four," without gritting her teeth. Paige smiled; she hit a nerve and was proud of it!

"Wow!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Only _twenty-three _years older than me! How old are you Dad?" she turned to Troy who just grinned at her.

"Suddenly you're very interested in math," he joked then, "Hey, I'm gonna go get some more chili and a bottle of champagne to celebrate." Paige held his hand and looked up at him.

"What are we celebrating?" she asked curiously. This put Troy in the hot seat and he glanced at Gabriella for help.

"Your homecoming of course!" she said – _nice save_, Troy thought and smiled at her.

"Be right back." Troy said and walked away. Gabriella's phone started ringing and she answered it with a very professional, "Gabriella Montez," as an opening line. She held up a finger and winked cheekily at Paige who tried not to roll her eyes. Instead, she sat at the edge of the pool and dipped her feet in the cool water and removing her shirt.

"Hello. Yes, Reverend Mosby... Uh-huh. I'll certainly ask him but I doubt if he'll be available. I understand it's for a local charity. Um-hmmm... I'm writing it all down." Paige noted that Gabriella didn't even have a pen and paper at hand, "Okay, got it. Sounds very worthwhile, I agree but unfortunately, I see that Mr. Bolton will be out of the country those days. Yes, I'll be sure to mention it to him. Thank you." Gabriella snapped the phone shut and faced Paige.  
"So, how was camp, Chloe? Was it fabulous?" she asked leaning in on the girl.

"My Dad's going out of the country?" Paige asked worriedly and Gabriella laughed (remember the laugh Sharpay imitated on HSM 2? "Ahi-hi-hi-ahi-hi-hi" Think of it that way…)

"No, no, I just had to say a little white lie to get him out of something." Gabriella explained then she changed the subject, "You know I never heard a man talk about his daughter the way Troysie talks about you. You two are obviously incredibly close," she remarked.

"We're closer than close. We're all each other has..." Paige agreed then stood up. Suddenly and without warning, she made a huge cannonball into the pool and splashed Gabriella with water. The doused woman quickly stood up and nearly slipped on her four-inches Manolo Blahnik stilettos because the soles were soaked. She tried not to glare at the girl who just ruined her three thousand dollar dress (the pair of stilettos had a separate price tag) and picked up the nearest towel to pat herself dry. Paige surfaced and tried to look apologetic, "Sorry – did I get you wet…Gabs?" she asked in an angelic voice.

"Just a little, Chloe." Gabriella replied trying to control her anger then, "Hey, guess what? Your Dad took me riding the other day and he let me ride your horse. I hope that's okay with you."

"Oh, sure. Sprout's used to strange women riding her. Not that you're strange or anything. Actually, compared to the others, you seem relatively normal." Paige said with a shrug and sat on a floater.

This piqued Gabriella's interest, "Others? What others?"

"You want the 411?" Paige asked in a low voice and leaning in towards Gabriella.

"The 411?" she asked eagerly.

"The 'information'... the lowdown on the other women. Can't say that I blame you. I'd want to know if I was number twenty-eight ... I mean... number twenty-nine in a man's life." Paige explained nonchalantly and was pleased at the none too pleased expression on Gabriella's face.

"I'm number twenty-nine?!" she exclaimed trying to maintain her composure as she became livid with anger.

"Well, yes but I didn't start counting 'til I was about four. God knows how many there were before then. It's always the same routine... horseback riding through the vineyards ... long romantic dinners with his special reserve label wine... moonlight swims..." Paige said laying it on real thick and nearly doubled over in laughter at the ridiculous contortions the woman's face in front of her was doing.

"But I always say, it's none of my business if a man his age wants to make a fool out of himself. Although, maybe he's changed and you're the real thing, Gabs." Paige said. _Ah, the cherry on top! _She snickered to herself. Right at that moment, Troy walked in with a bottle and two champagne flutes.

"Okay, here we go. A bottle of my special reserve label. You girls find something to talk about while I was gone?" he asked looking at Paige then at Gabriella. Paige held her nose and went underwater with a knowing look at Gabriella. The Latina didn't want to look at Troy right now and opted to finger her expensive necklace and smile.

"Does that mean 'yes'?" Troy asked with a grin.

Gabriella turned to him with a glint in her eye, "It sure does."

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was breakfast time back in London and the phone rang. Sharpay was fixing herself up in front of the mirror when she heard the incessant ringing.

"Could somebody grab that please?" she called out and since Ryan was nearest the phone, he answered it.

"Evans residences?" he answered then scrunched his eyebrows just as Chloe passed him by peeling an orange, "Paige?" he said bewildered.

Chloe looked up, "Yes Uncle?"

Ryan gave her a look, "It sounds just like you on the phone…I'm sorry, who did you wish to talk to? Paige? Right…a Mildred Plotka for you," he handed her the phone, "Strange, she sounded just like your twin," he remarked.

"My twin?" Chloe exclaimed surprise, "Very funny Uncle," she put the phone on her ear, "Hello? Oh Mildred dah-ling how are you?" she said in her melodramatic accent. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Paige would've been rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Hey, how's it going over there?" she asked worriedly bouncing on the balls of her feet as she walked into her en-suite bathroom.

"Oh, everything's quite lovely here. We're expecting a bit of rain today but Mildred, can you... hold on for a moment?" Chloe made sure the coast was clear then entered the closet underneath the spiral staircase. She settled herself amongst the coats and pulled the string that turned on the light.

"Ok Chloe but hurry – I've got to talk to you." Paige said as she paced her bathroom.

"Okay, now I can talk. OhmyGod, mom's incredible. I can not believe I've lived my entire life without knowing her. She's beautiful and fun and smart and I love the gowns she designs and I got her talking about how she and Dad first met and what happened between them and if you ask me –" her blabbing was stopped by a cry at the other end of the line.

"Chloe – _stop_!" and exasperated Paige cried, "We've got a major problem. You're going to have to bring mother out here immediately."

"Immediately? Are you nuts? I've had one day with her. I'm just getting to know her. I can't. I refuse." Chloe stubbornly said as she fished the pockets of the coats for something.

"But this is an emergency. Dad's in love." Paige pleaded but her sister just laughed.

"Get out of here. Dad doesn't fall in love. I mean, not seriously." Chloe said and rolled her eyes.

"Trust me; he's serious, about this one. He's always holding her hand, kissing her neck, waiting on her hand and foot…" her sister reported disgustedly and Chloe found herself sinking to the floor.

"He is?" she asked disbelievingly.

"It's disgusting." Paige snapped.

"Well, you'll just have to break 'em up. Sabotage her. Do whatever you have to." Chloe said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm trying but I'm at a slight disadvantage I only met the man twelve hours ago. You've got to get back here to help me." Paige pleaded desperation now in her voice.

"Annie, I can't. I want more time with Mom." Chloe retorted stubbornly. She found a candy and popped it in her mouth. She looked at the wrapper and smiled mischievously.

"What's going on?" Paige cried into the phone hearing what seemed to be static.

"Paige! Are you still there? I can barely hear you!" Chloe said exaggeratedly panicked.

"Chloe, what're you…?" Paige tried to butt in, "Hello?!"

"I think I lost you!" Chloe cried before slamming down the phone.

"Thanks for the help…Chloe." Paige said sarcastically at the receiver.

Chloe crept out of the coat closet when she heard a cough from above. Looking up, she saw her mother, uncle and grandfather looking down curiously on her.

"Hi!" she said in a cheery voice, "Had a phone call. From a friend at camp. It's an old camp tradition... Talk to your best friend from inside a closet... kinda stupid, I know but..." she stood up and replaced the phone.

"So... Breakfast anyone?" she asked immediately changing the subject.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

"Ok, here we go!"

Kelsi carried a plate with bacon and eggs and another plate with a stack of chocolate pancakes. She brought them down in front of Paige who seemed disinterested in her breakfast.

"Most important meal of the day... Eggs sunny side up, bacon, toast and just in case you're really hungry... a stack of humongous chocolate chip pancakes which smell incredible, if I do say so myself." Kelsi said proudly after putting the plates down.

"Thanks Kelsi," muttered a distracted Paige.

"You're not hungry again?" Kelsi asked with a frown, "You hardly ate your chili, you're favorite food in the world and now you're not eating your breakfast. Are you sick?" she asked worriedly putting her hands on Paige's forehead.

"I'm fine, I promise," the girl said with a small smile and shrug, "Where's Dad?" she asked.

"Oh," Kelsi muttered and walked back to the stove, "He and Miss," she put on a high-pitch preppy voice, "'I'll only have half-a-grapefruit thank you'" Paige giggled, "Left about a half an hour ago. You overslept and he didn't want to wake you. Of course, I'd oversleep too if I was up at midnight making mysterious phone calls from my bathroom."

Paige tried not to look like a deer caught in headlights as she choked on the orange juice she was drinking, "Oh, that. I was calling a friend from camp. Mildred. She lives in New York."

"Oh, I see and you wanted to call Mildred at a time that was convenient for her because of the time difference." Kelsi stated knowingly as she poured herself coffee.

"Exactly! Because of the time difference." Paige nodded with a smile.

"Uh-huh. So you waited until it was three in the morning her time. That makes perfect sense."

"Actually, it was seven at night her time. You see she lives in New York but she was on vacation with her family in Bora Bora." Paige explained with a triumphant smile.

"Very smooth." Kelsi said staring at her, "Ok smarty-pants, your father wants you to go over to his office as soon as you're done with breakfast."

"He does? Thanks" Paige bit off a piece of toast and munched on it.

"I'm done!" she said and hopped off the stool. She was about to go out when Sammy barked at her again making her jump in surprise.

"That do has gotten so weird…" she remarked rushing off to one of the French doors as her godmother looked on from the kitchen doorway.

"Bye Kelsi, thanks again for breakfast! It was great!" she cried out distractedly pulling on the doors. It wouldn't budge and she pulled it again.

"Push Chloe." Kelsi instructed and the door was opened.

"Sorry, I…forgot." Paige said with a giggle. Kelsi looked on as her goddaughter rushed off wondering what was going on.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Troy and Chloe were walking through the Barrel Room a while later. Huge oak barrels lined up the room. This was where the wine was being fermented. In a walkway above, workers were pushing crates of bottled wine that were to be put in the delivery trucks. Troy was keeping an eye on his workers as well as trying not to appear too nervous in front of his daughter.

"Honey, I'm glad you're here, there's something really important I want to talk to you about," he said putting an arm around her.

* * *

Yey!

Now that twins are with their unsuspecting parents - I wonder what comes next?  
What's the important thing that Troy will tell his daughter and what about Sharpay and hers?  
Will Kelsi find out what's going on?  
Find out in the next chapters!


	6. Chapter 5: Confessions

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter V**

**Confessions **

"_Honey, I'm glad you're here, there's something really important I want to talk to you about," he said putting an arm around her._

"That's funny because there's something really important I want to talk to _you_ about." Paige replied looking up at her father.

Troy smiled down on her, "Ok, you go first."

"No you,"

"Ok, I want to talk to you about Gabriella."

"And I want to talk about my mother." Paige said then, "What about Gabriella?"

Troy was taken completely offguard at her statement. He stopped momentarily in his tracks to gaze at his daughter as if seeing her for the first time. _She really does look like Sharpay_, he thought. After about eleven years, thoughts of her came rushing back just because of that statement.

"_OhmyGod Troy Bolton – we just had twins!" a giddy Sharpay said after she gave birth to Chloe and Paige._

"_Yeah… you know I was ready to have one but two – this is fantastic!" he said and Sharpay caressed his cheek lovingly._

"_I bet we're gonna be great parents. I mean, _I'm _a great actress and now rising designer while you're a basketball star turned viticulturist! Our kids would be so fabulous and versatile." Sharpay gushed and Troy held her close to him._

"_That they will be…" he whispered in her ear and she leaned up for a kiss…_

"W-W-What about your mother?"

"Dad, I'm almost twelve, how long do you expect me to buy that story that The Stork dropped me on your doorstep?" Paige said exasperatedly and Troy gave a sigh.

"C'mon Chloe, we've talked about your mother," he said.

"No we haven't. Not really. A girl needs more in life than half of a crumpled old photograph. Dad, I'm almost a teenager, face it, I need a mother." Paige pleaded.

"You know what? You're right. You're absolutely right. Which brings me to…" the two were walking out of the barrel room and right on time – the two see Gabriella pull up in a golf caddy with her rat-faced assistant, Richard.

"Gabriella." Troy finished and looked at the Latina with a smile as she climbed out of the caddy with her assistant.

"Hi," she greeted him back, "Hello Chloe," she also said but not too fondly. She and her assistant walked up to the father and daughter.

"Chloe, this is my assistant, Richard. Richard, this is Nick's daughter, the one I've been telling you so much about." Gabriella said with a little wink which looked weird because her right eyelid looked to be malfunctioning as it tried to drop and perform the facial procedure. She unconsciously tried to raise the right part of her face so it would wink but she looked like she had a strange twitch. Troy looked at her strangely for a bit and Paige tried not to guffaw at the sight. Gabriella's face was contorting so hard it looked like she was having a kind of facial epilepsy as she determinedly tried to do the wink. Her eyes were glued to the sky and her mouth took a strange 'O' and it also seemed as if she was stuck in that facial expression and was now trying to straighten her face.

"Hello, how are you?" Richard said boisterously in an attempt to save his boss' face as she started walking around trying to get her face straight.

"Hi there." Paige replied as she watched her father rush to Gabriella's aid. Troy was able to help the Latina and she kissed his cheek as thanks.

"Did you tell her?" she whispered to him.

"Almost," he replied and the couple went back to where Paige and Richard were standing.

"Hey, if you're free later, why don't we all have lunch on the terrace?" Gabriella asked smiling and making googly eyes at Troy who looked back at her apologetically.

"Well actually I promised Chloe we'd hang out together this afternoon," he said and put his arm around his daughter. Paige scooted closer to her father and held on to his hand.

"No problem." Gabriella said as she went back to caddy followed by Richard.

"I've got plenty to do... I'm working on a new label design, Troysie... featuring Y-O-U. You're gonna love it! See you later darling – by Chloe!" she gushed as she started the vehicle and then reversed it.

"First change I make in that household is to send that two-faced little brat off to boarding school in Timbuktu." Gabriella said evilly when they were out of earshot.

"Oooh, Ice Woman." Richard joked with a shiver.

"That's not what they called me back in highschool." Gabriella hissed and her assistant looked away from her burning glare.

"Was it 'bitch'?" he muttered to himself as they pulled away.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Two horses, black and white galloped through the vineyards that afternoon. Troy was racing after Paige and the two were throwing joking threats to each other about who will win. They reached a dusty pathway and then slowed their horses to a trot.

"So, you excited about our camping trip?" Troy asked his daughter.

"What camping trip?" Paige asked confused – obviously her twin failed to mention that part.

"What camping trip? The one we go on every summer before you go back to school." Troy answered her with a look that wondered if she was kidding.

"Oh, that camping trip. Yeah, sure... I can't wait." Paige answered as if she remembered.

"So, Chloe, what do you think of Gabriella?" Troy asked expectantly.

"As what, Dad? Your publicist? Your friend? Your…" she was cut off by her father.

"No, just – what do you think of her?" he asked, "As a person?"

"Oh she's…uh, cute, nice hair, good teeth. She can spell the word YOU – I don't know. Honestly Dad, the woman's a complete stranger to me. Why do you want my opinion anyway?" she asked as if she already didn't know. The way Troy and Gabriella acted around each other they were both headed to much bigger things than being just…friends.

"Well I'll tell you why, Chloe. Because believe it or not…"

"Race you back to the ranch, Dad!"

"Chloe I'm trying to tell you something!"

Troy watched as his daughter galloped away at full speed. He silently cursed and tried to gallop after her but she was already far ahead.

Paige could not believe that her assumption was correct and that the two were getting married. She hastily jumped off her horse and ran back to the house. Bursting in through the French doors, she paced back and forth starting a monologue; something her mother does too when upset.

"I'm in so over my head here. I can't handle this alone. I just can't. I'm only one kid." Paige started ranting her throwing her arms up and down in panic mode. Kelsi suddenly looked around from the corduroy arm chair she was sitting on.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" she asked a bit sternly. Paige jumped up in surprise and clutched her bosom, "Kelsi," she said out of breath, "You gave me a fright!"

"I gave you 'a fright'?" her godmother echoed standing up and folding her newspaper.

"I mean you scared me. I didn't know you were like, in here." Paige tried to explain as she backed away from the intense look Kelsi was giving her.

"You sure there's nothing you want to talk to me about? Like maybe why Sammy never comes near you anymore or why your appetite's suddenly changed or why all of a sudden you're neat as a pin and using expressions like, 'You gave me a fright'." Kelsi started to inquire the girl as she walked around Paige and wiped her glasses.

"Kelsi, I changed a lot over the summer that's all." Paige tried to cover herself.

"Ok, if I didn't know any better I'd say it's almost as if you were," she stopped herself in time and then shook her head, "Forget it – it's impossible," she said and put her glasses back on then started to walk away.

"Almost as if I were who, Kelsi?" Paige asked.

"Nobody, nobody. Forget that I mentioned it." Kelsi said with an assuring smile.

"Almost as if I were… Paige?"

Kelsi turned around shocked, "You know about Paige?"

"I am Paige."

Kelsi took a sharp intake of breath as tears filled her eyes. She was looking at her other goddaughter and lips quivered as the situation overwhelmed her but she willed herself not to cry. The moment was ruined when Troy burst into the living room and looked sternly at his daughter.

"Chloe, why'd you take off on me like that? I told you I wanted to talk to you about something," and then catching the way his friend looked at his daughter, "Kelsi, why are you looking at her like that?" he asked really confused.

"Like what?" Kelsi asked with a start, "I'm not looking at her in any special way," she blubbered as tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, "I'm looking at her just like I've looked at her for eleven years. Since the day she came home from the hospital, six pounds, eleven ounces, twenty-one inches long. This is how I look at her… Can I hug her?" she asked and then went over and wrapped Paige a very embrace.

"She's so beautiful, and so big." Kelsi muttered and Paige gave her a look that pleaded her not to say anything. She let go and dabbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm gonna go make you something special to eat. What would you like? Oh, it doesn't matter. I'll whip up everything we've got." Kelsi said in a choked voice and then walked off to the kitchen. Paige watched her as Troy approached her and sat her down on a sofa as he sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of her.

"Chloe, we have to talk." Troy said seriously.

"Okay, shoot."

"Ok, I wanna know what you think…about making Gabriella… a part of the family?"

"Part of…_our _family?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah…"

"I think it's an awesome idea!"

"Yeah?"

"Inspired!"

"You do?"

"Brilliant!"

"Really?"

"Totally!"

"You do?!"

"Like it's a dream come true! I know she's almost as old as you but I've always wanted a big sister!" Paige said excitedly and Troy shook his head.

"Honey, I think you're missing the point."

"No I'm not. You're going to adopt Gabriella. That is so sweet Dad!"

"I'm not going to _adopt _her. I'm going to MARRY her."

Paige leapt up from the couch and started pacing in front of her father.

"Marry her?! That's insane! How can you marry someone like her?!"

Troy just looked back at her totally surprised at her reaction. He was hoping to get something more positive.

"Comment pouvez-vous épouser cette femme de godawful qui est évidemment dans l'amour avec votre argent?!" Paige raved in French

"Chloe calm down." Troy said gently.

"Je ne pourrais pas croire que vous choisiriez une telle vieille sorcière pour une mariée!"

"Chloe calm down!" he repeated this time holding onto the arms of his daughter.

"Maman est totalement un améliorer de cent pourcent que que la sorcière diabolique jamais pourrait être!" Troy pulled a face of confusion.

"Are you speaking French?" he asked after a beat.

"I learned it at camp." Paige said with a shrug.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's discuss this calmly and rationally..."

"Yeah, and in English, if you don't mind. Right?" Troy said.

"Ok,"

"Sweetheart, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. it's nothing... Just... Just..." Paige took a deep breath then let everything out, "Dad, you can't get married! It'll totally ruin completely everything!!!"

After saying that, she stormed off to her room leaving a very confused Troy behind. He stood up and noticed Kelsi standing in the doorway; apparently she heard everything.

"Don't look at me, I don't know a thing."

Troy squeezed his forehead – a migraine was setting in when he heard loud pop music blasting from somewhere outside the house. He went to the wraparound porch to see a bright red BMW pull up in front of the house and Gabriella getting out. She walked towards him with that catlike grin etched on her face although it looked more like a grimace. Troy gave a small wave and walked towards one of the outdoor armchairs.

"She thought I was going to adopt her!" he muttered to himself as he sat down.

"Hi Troysie!" Gabriella said brightly and made herself comfortable on Troy's lap as she put down her purse and coat.

"Uh, hi." Troy replied weakly covering his face with his hands.

"You look _stressed _baby." Gabriella stated and cupped his face with her hands then leaned in for a kiss.

"How 'bout a martini?" she asked and took out a Tiffany box with a gold bell inside.

"How 'bout a double?" Troy said as he looked at the bell curiously.

"Coming right up!" Gabriella smiled as she rang the little bell and the shrill sound made Troy's migraine worse.

"Kelsi!" she called out then looked at her fiancé.

"Don't you love it?" she gushed with a little flick of her head, "It's just what we need – it's such a big house." Gabriella explained and Troy gave the bell a little frown.

"Kelsi!" Gabriella nearly yelled and Kelsi appeared not looking too wild about the bell.

"I'm not help here Gabriella," she snapped and looked angrily at Troy.

"Two martinis and make Mr. Bolton's a double." Gabriella said sweetly.

"Please Kelsi? I'm getting a migraine." Troy begged and tried his puppy dog face.

"Ugh no, I see two pairs of perfectly functioning feet and hands. Unless _some _people have them botoxed too – in that case, they're pathetic. I have mine too and I'm gonna use it and go back to my composing – see 'ya!" she snapped and stormed off.

"I could not believe you let her live here and not ask her for rent or anything." Gabriella pouted.

"She's Chloe's godmother." Troy explained as he closed his eyes in frustration.

"Still it doesn't give her the right…" Gabriella muttered putting back the bell in the box.

"I told Chloe." Troy said changing the topic.

"You did? And…?"

"She went ballistic. She started yelling in French… I didn't even know she _spoke _French! I don't know what's gotten into her…"

"Troysie - this reaction is totally classic. It's 'Daddy's Getting Remarried - 101'. I'd worry if she didn't react this way. Look, why don't I talk to her... woman to woman." Gabriella offered as she got off his lap and went over to the back of the chair where she started massaging his shoulders – then started kissing his neck.

"She's a little sensitive about you right now." Troy muttered wagging a finger but smiling at the attention she gave him.

"That's why I need to do it. We've got to break the ice sometime." Gabriella declared and then unbuttoned the top three buttons of Troy's shirt.

"Wear you're shirt like this. I like it when I see a bit of muscle," she cooed and stood up.

Gabriella found Daddy's-little-girl on a wooden swing set a bit far from the house. She journeyed the stone steps leading to them in her very high heels and knocked on one of the wooden posts.

"Knock-knock," Paige looked at her, "Can I join you?"

"Sure." Gabriella went in and sat down opposite Paige.

"Guess the news of the engagement came as a bit of a shock, huh?"

"Naturally,"

"You know I remember when it was him and me against the world together – breaking free! It was a wonderful time. You start to feel alive and sooner or later you understand what it means to fall in love." Gabriella gushed.

"Me? I don't think so. I don't even have my twelve year-old molars yet." Paige retorted.

"Well, take it from someone who got their molars very early in life... being in love is a fantastic mystery that takes a man and woman on a magical journey to a place..." Gabriella gushed – again but was cut off.

"I don't mean to be jerky when you're trying to be all mushy and everything but I think I know what mystery my Dad sees in you." Paige said knowingly.

"You do?"

"You're his old highschool sweetheart and hey! At thirty-four you're still pretty and sexy and alluring enough for him – the guy's only human _and _kinda old enough to be desperate but if you ask me, marriage is supposed to be based on something more than just sex, right?" Paige asked with her angelic smile thoroughly not enjoying the way she had to grit her teeth and spit out those words that never did the woman in front of her justice though she enjoyed the shocked look on Gabriella's face when she heard the last part.

"Boy, your father underestimates you." Gabriella suddenly growled squinting her eyes and peering at the girl before her with an evil smirk.

"But you won't, will you, _Gabriella_?" Paige said as her face took on an expression Sharpay Evans was known for – her death glare.

"So what if I'm aging but still beautiful? That's not a crime you know! And for you're 411, I _adore _my Troysie! I have planned on marrying him since the day we set eyes on each other that New Year's Eve eighteen years ago! I am getting my chance…you! And there is nothing you could do about it. Face it; you're not the only girl in Troy Bolton's life. Get over it." Gabriella growled thoroughly panicking at the glare being thrown at her.

"If that's the case, my father's money has nothing to do with it, right?" Paige retorted. She also wanted to say 'and you're jealousy over my mother' but it would blow her cover. That hit a nerve and Gabriella leaned in so close that Paige could smell quite a strong hint of halitosis.

"You listen, and you listen good! I am going to marry you're father in two weeks whether you like it or not. So I suggest that you do not tangle with my anymore! You're in _way _over your head. Is that clear?" Paige took the courage to lean in closer.

"Crystal."

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was lunchtime back in London and Ryan was flirting with the new maid when a fax came in. It was a picture of a dog with a speech bubble that said '911.' He looked at it curiously when he heard his father calling him back to the dining room.

"So what took you so long?" Sharpay teased her brother who was on his way to the corner table.

"I just got another bottle of wine." Ryan retorted and his sister held out her glass. He rolled his eyes and started to pour.

"Oh, this is good! Nice choice." Sharpay said drinking her wine.

"May I have a sip?" Chloe asked and the three adults chuckled.

"I don't think you're going to like it," she said but handed over her glass anyway. Chloe swirled the glass and sniffed it – then she took a healthy sip.

"If you ask me, the bouquet is a little too robust for a Merlot. But then again, I'm partial to the softer California grape." Chloe reported and as Vance and Ryan chuckled Sharpay looked at her daughter curiously. Troy was also more partial to the softer California grape.

"Son, would you mind pouring me a glass too?" Vance asked and Ryan obeyed. As he bent a bit to pour, Chloe saw the paper with the drawing of her dog. Her uncle was leaning back up and the paper was disappearing. Chloe bent so low she fell from her chair. Ryan gasped and Sharpay stood up worriedly.

"Honey are you okay?" she asked as Chloe stood up and brushed herself.

"Had one too many sips I guess. You know, Mom, I feel like I could use a bit of fresh air. Would it be okay if I stepped outside for a moment?" Chloe replied.

"Of course. Are you okay? Would you like me to come with you?" Sharpay continued asking.

"No, no. I'll be fine... Just got a touch woozy, that's all." Chloe said and then tried not to bolt out of the door. Vance watched his granddaughter closely as his children went back to their lunch. _Woozy_, he pondered.

Chloe rushed to the nearest payphone which was at the park a few blocks from her house and hurriedly dialled for a collect call to California. Paige, who had been waiting for her call, rushed to the phone as soon as she heard the first ring.

"Hello? Yes, I'll accept the charges. Chloe, thank goodness you got my fax. I'm absolutely desperate." Paige said into the phone.

"What's up? Why the 911?"

"Dad's getting married." Chloe laughed.

"Whaddya mean, getting married?"

"I mean black tie, white gown, the whole enchilada. The wedding's in two weeks so, if there's any hope of getting Mom and Dad back together, we've got to do it fast. And I mean really fast" Paige nearly yelled out of frustration.

"Okay, Mom and I are going to the theatre tonight so I'll drop the bomb on her first thing in the morning." Chloe said not noticing the man who stood in front of the door of the phone booth.

"Ok, thanks. And Chloe, hurry." Paige said as she put the phone down.

"Ok I will." Chloe was so caught up with what just happened that she bumped the waiting man.

"Oh excuse me," she turned to apologize and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that it was her grandfather.

"Uh-oh…"

"Uh-oh." Vance echoed with a merry twinkle in his eyes, "What say you and I take a little stroll in the park, eh young lady?" he asked and he put out his arm for her.

"Ok…" Chloe said weakly and linked her arm through his.

"C'mon, what's this all about?" Vance asked.

"Well it's a long story…"

"Well it's a very big park and we've got plenty of time…"

The next morning, Chloe held Cuppy and nervously paced in front of the double doors that led to her mother's bedroom. Inside, Sharpay was sketching a design of a gown as she talked to someone in French on the phone. She peeked through the door and stared at her mother.

"Just do it." Vance urged with a little pat on her rear which made Chloe enter. Sharpay looked up and smiled at her daughter, patting the empty spot beside her on the bed.

"I have to finish this sketch and Fed Ex it to Paris, then how about you and I go out to lunch and spend the rest of the day getting lost in Harrods?" Sharpay asked her daughter as she put an arm around her and kiss her cheek.

"I can't… I'm sorry… I have to go out of town today." Chloe said looking down.

"You have to go out of town today?" Sharpay decided to humor her daughter, "And where, may I ask, are you going?" she asked. Instead of answering, Chloe buried herself underneath the pink satin sheets of her mother's bed.

"Paige." Sharpay said trying to tickle her into coming out, "Paige!"

"That's why I have to go! I have to go see Paige." Chloe said underneath the covers. Vance peeked into the room at the sound of her voice – she wasn't exactly all too quiet when she said it.

"I see and where might Paige be?" Sharpay asked still thinking it was a joke.

"In Napa with her father, Troy Bolton." Chloe answered and this piece of news definitely shocked Sharpay. Her jaw dropped and she looked at her father who could only nod in reply.

"You're not Paige?" Sharpay asked pulling on the sheets while Chloe looked at her fearfully holding her Cuppy close to her.

"That would be correct."

"You're Chloe?"

"I am."

Sharpay put a hand on her mouth as tears filled her eyes as she looked at the daughter she hasn't seen in over eleven years.

"Paige and I met at camp and we decided to switch places. I'm sorry, but I'd never seen you and I'd dreamt of meeting you my whole life and Paige felt the exact same way about Dad, so we just sorta switched lives. I hope you-re not mad because I love you so much and I just hope one day you can love me as me and not as Paige." Chloe explained as her mother looked at her blankly.

"Oh, honey, I've loved you your whole life." Sharpay cried as she pulled her daughter into her arms. The two looked up to see a bawling Ryan being comforted by Vance who closed the door to give them some more privacy.

"I've never so happy in my entire life!" they heard him bawl and Sharpay turned to her daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you all along?" she asked.

"I was scared." Chloe confessed wiping away her tears, "So I guess you have to switch us back now, huh?"

"Legally, you belong to your father and Paige belongs to me."

"'His' and 'Hers', kids. No offence, Mom, but this arrangement really sucks."

"I agree, it totally sucks. I don't want to lose you now that we've been together."

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to fly to Napa, see Annie and Dad and work this whole thing out." Chloe said matter-of-factly.

"I guess we will." Sharpay agreed, "Not to worry, I'll take care of everything."

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Sharpay was just going around her walk in closet getting random clothes and throwing them in a heap on her bed as her brother watched her from his chair.

"I'm sorry I can't handle this." Sharpay declared and stared at her brother.

"I haven't heard from Troy in like eleven years and now I'm flying halfway around the world just to meet him again! I'm not ready for this! I mean if he didn't drive me nuts then I'd still be married to him. That's why we had this arrangement – so we wouldn't have to see each other again!" Sharpay delivered her monologue like a true Drama Queen as her brother watched her drone on and on and on, looking bored with all of it.

"If it would help you dearest sister, I could accompany you," he offered. Sharpay squealed and hugged him tightly.

"That would be much appreciated!" she squealed.

"Look at me Ryan! I'm a total mess! Wait, tell me – do I look old? Wait, why am I so worried about that? Troy could be balding and fat – yes, that could work…" Sharpay blabbered.

"Actually, from what Chloe tells me he's still a hunk." Ryan said and Sharpay smiled thinking of Troy's…abs.

"And never remarried." Ryan continued, "Just like you."

"By _choice _Ryan! I've had my fair share of men, just so you know! Zeke even tried courting me just before we left for London and mind you he wouldn't stop…" Chloe entered the room.

"That was like seven years ago." Ryan muttered.

"Whatever," his sister said with an eye roll, "So Troy's still a hunk eh? Mind you he had this grin that made me weak at the knees…" she recalled dreamily while her brother pulled a face.

"Mom, I'm totally ready." Chloe said.

"Oh yeah, me too…almost." Sharpay replied with a smile.

"Mom you're suitcase is like, totally empty." Chloe noted.

"Oh right, sorry." Sharpay said distractedly, "Did you speak with Troy?"

Chloe and Ryan shared a look before she answered, "Uh, yeah, I just hung up with him, actually. He said he's really anxious to see you."

"He did? Anxious-nervous, like he's dreading it or anxious-excited like he's looking forward to it?"

"Anxious-excited, definitely." Chloe said and Ryan raised an eyebrow knowing she was lying, "He said he'll meet us tomorrow at noon at the Stafford Hotel in San Francisco." Sharpay guffawed when she heard that.

"That's so…soon. Say, why don't you go down and grab your tickets from your Grandfather, ok?" she said and Chloe nodded. She was about to exit when Ryan whispered in her ear, "Liar, liar, pants on fire." He was shushed and Sharpay called on him again.

"You know, Shar." Ryan said as he stepped into his sister's closet, "If I'm going to face Troy Bolton again, I'd say you go all out. I'd wear _this_," he went out with an Alexander McQueen satin one-shoulder dress and a four-inch heeled Oscar de la Renta two-tone strappy pumps, "You'd _kill _it." Sharpay smiled and started putting her clothes in the suitcase.

A while later the Evans was all set and Sharpay kissed Vance goodbye. Chloe rushed up to her grandfather and gave him a kiss.

"Bye Pop!" she said.

"Bye Chloe." Vance said with a smile.

"So you won't forget to come over for Thanksgiving right?" she asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Vance replied.

"Bye…" she whispered and rushed to the car.

"Oh and say hello to Troy for me!" her grandfather called out.

"I will…" Chloe said and climbed in.

Vance gave her a thumbs-up which she replied with crossed fingers and crossed arms. The driver shut the door and they were off…

* * *

I'm on a roll here!

All right, cat's out of the bag for all except Troy. Poor guy...

Anyway, while I was writing this, I could remember and actually still hear the way Elaine Hendrix (Meredith Blake - the evil fiance) spoke. It was husky and suave and whenever I try to put in Gabriella's voice... let's just call it a disaster. She would never do it justice. LOL  
From this part I've started deviating from the movie plot and actually put in some of my ideas like Kelsi being snappish to Gabriella and the talk between Paige and Gabriella.

If any of you are wondering about the dress Sharpay will wear, yes she'll wear it, here's the sites:  
http **colon-slash-slash** www **dot** net-a-porter **dot** com **slash** product **slash** 35061 for the Alexander McQueen dress and  
http **colon-slash-slash** www **dot** net-a-porter **dot **com **slash** product **slash** 39236 for the Oscar de la Renta pumps

**Oh and the French translation:  
**"_Comment pouvez-vous épouser cette femme de godawful qui est évidemment dans l'amour avec votre argent?! Je ne pourrais pas croire que vous choisiriez une telle vieille sorcière pour une mariée!  
Maman est totalement un améliorer de cent pourcent que que la sorcière diabolique jamais pourrait être_!"  
**Translation:  
**"_How can you marry this woman of godawful that is evidently in the love with your money?! I could not believe that you would choose a such a witch for a bride! Mom is totally hundred percent better than that the devilish witch ever could be_!"

I know for one that that is not what Annie Parker raved in the movie but since I don't speak French, I had to make do with an online translator. If any of you speak French and find mine just wrong, feel free to tell me about it!


	7. Chapter 6: Rendezvous

****

The Parent Trap

**Chapter VI**

**Rendezvous **

The Stafford Hotel was brimming with guests going to and fro with smiles on their faces and cold drinks in their hands – it is summertime after all. A grandfather clock on a nearby wall chimed twelve times announcing that it was noon already. Gabriella paced back and forth in front of two elevators looking for someone. She frowned and went back to where her mother, also waiting, stood.

Maria Montez looked like the epitome of all motherly mothers. She wasn't dressed as chic as her daughter and she became fussy when Gabriella came over to her with a pouty face. Her daughter brushed her hands away and told her that he wasn't here yet. That put a sock to the motherly persona. Maria scowled and told her daughter she didn't like standing up so long.

"He'll be here any moment Mama…remember, he's all you've always wanted for your little girl." Gabriella whispered into her mother's ear.

"But he dumped you didn't he, _mija_?" Maria retorted with a cold look. Gabriella tried glaring at her mother and ended up closing her eyes in the process.

"Well we're engaged now Mama! What's the point of bringing up that old issue? I'm going to marry him and he's going to provide you with a check containing six figures a month," her daughter hissed and Maria suddenly softened up.

"Oh _mija_ why didn't you tell me sooner? Now you _know_, I'll be nice," she smirked, her dark eyes twinkling as if with dollar signs. Gabriella laughed and playfully tapped her mother's arm when she caught sight of Troy walking towards them. Her fiancé chose to look completely dashing, at her bequest, and approached the two women wearing a striped Giorgio Armani suit.

"Ok, there he is," she said and straightened her new seaweed green Prada dress. The color didn't suit her and that was the first thing Troy noticed when he approached her with his family, namely Paige, Kelsi and Sammy, following behind him.

"With the whole motley crew." Gabriella muttered under her breath and tried to maintain the smile that was rapidly falling from her face. Maria thought it was sweet even if her daughter and her ex-highschool sweetheart would only get together for the money.

"Hi darling!" she exclaimed sweetly and held hands with Troy and smacked his lips, "Chloe, Kelsi… and Sammy!" she greeted the two other people and dog,

"What in the world are you doing here?" she asked the dog then leaned close to Troy, "Honey, a dog at the Stafford?" she muttered.

"Chloe begged me to bring him." Troy explained with a grin and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Aww… you're such a softie." Gabriella cooed and bent down to pat the dog's head. Sammy growled and tried to bite Gabriella's hand making her jump back and yelp in surprise.

"Good doggy." Kelsi said sotto to the dog and patted its head, "So, Gabriella, these the folks?"

"Yes! Mom…you all finally meet - again! You remember Troy Bolton?" Gabriella gushed linking her arm through her fiancé's. Maria politely shook the hand Troy held out for her.

"Of course, how can I forget?" she said with a smile.

"This is his _adorable _daughter, Chloe. The entire gathering was her idea, I'll have you know." Gabriella gushed proudly much to the disgust of Paige – could she be any more fake? Maria leaned closer to the girl with a wide toad-like grin.

"_Hola mascota_!" Maria greeted Paige, "_Usted puede llamar a mi tía Maria_." Paige gave her a weird look while the others around her, except Gabriella of course, gave her a confused look. Contrary to Troy and Kelsi, not only could Paige speak French but Spanish as well and she didn't like what the old woman uttered one bit!

"Hello dear!" Gabriella translated, "You can call me Grandma Maria." Paige tried not to snort too loud since she knew what Gabriella's mother really said. She just raised her eyebrows at the two women and pulled a face.

=:=_meanwhile_=:=

A black town car pulled up in front of the Stafford hotel. Ryan came out of the passenger seat and straightened his dark grey Dior suit. After that, he opened the door of the backseat and held out his hand. Instead of his sister's dainty hand, he received her foot, her ankle to be exact, and he looked up in surprise.

"Other end, sis," he said and Sharpay giggled madly as she retracted her foot and replaced it with her hand.

"Whoops!" she exclaimed and went unsteadily out of the car. Chloe came out after her and watch her down a small bottle of vodka. Sharpay took the liberty of gathering the flight liquor she ordered and downing bottle after bottle during the ride to Stafford. After draining her last bottle, she carelessly flung it behind her. Luckily it was caught by Ryan who clutched the empty bottle.

"Tha' wuzz' a great flight wazn't it? I mean it was so quick!" she slurred drunkenly as she attempted put on her heels but to no avail – it kept slipping from her grasp.

"I've never seen you… _this _thirsty." Ryan commented looking at the empty bottle.

"Oh really?! Well it's like I've never been thirsty before." Sharpay continued to slur as she held on to Chloe so she can put on her heels properly.

"…since highschool," her brother muttered and decided to pocket the vodka and zip his mouth when his sister shot him a dirty look.

"C'mon let's show this people…_fabulous_!" Sharpay exclaimed drunkenly and went strutting inside the hotel. Ryan just sighed and followed his sister.

"I am in such major trouble in here!" Chloe muttered to herself as she trailed behind her uncle wondering what her sister's reaction would be if she met her inebriated mother.

As the Evans' checked in, Gabriella & Co. were walking around the hotel. Her mother, fiancé, stepdaughter-to-be, old highschool friend and dog listened to her babble about how she wanted her wedding this and how she wanted her wedding that. Paige was about to drop death from boredom when Sammy suddenly pulled on his leash and dragged her behind him. Kelsi followed the two in worry as Troy hung on every word Gabriella uttered.

"I'm just saying, I know its short notice, but if they can do it, I think it would be a brilliant room for the wedding... Not too big, not too cramped... Not that I don't like the idea of getting married at the house... I do but this could be... amazing..." Gabriella blabbered and stopped to face Troy and fix his lapels. She smiled up to him and he smiled down on her as Maria watched on.

"So I've already checked us in – why don't we go upstairs, freshen up and then rendezvous for lunch?" she asked her mother sweetly. Maria nodded and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"See you in ten," she said and then walked off. As she left, Gabriella intertwined her fingers with Troy and looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, now that we're here. Why don't we go and check on the Honeymoon Suite?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively – or at least tried to.

"I bet it is _to die for_…" she cooed and ran a hand through Troy's tie making him grin as he wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

Chloe arrived at the front desk and started talking with the receptionist about the reservation made in the name of Evans while her uncle tried to peel Sharpay off a luggage cart she insisted on riding. The twins finally made their way to the front desk just as Chloe got their door passes when Sharpay bit her lower lip in excitement and started ringing the small bell.

"Mom, are you gonna be ok?" Chloe asked gently prying her mother's fingers from the bell.

"Why I'm _fabulous_ darling! Have we landed yet?" she slurred and Chloe lay her head on the counter as Ryan gave her a sympathetic look and dragged his sister to the elevator. Sharpay half-leaned on him and even tripped on her way there. Chloe followed with an aghast look praying that her mother sober up before the big meet. Just as the elevator doors were about to slide shut, Sharpay bodily threw herself between them and stumbled out of the elevator.

"Forgot my purse!" she exclaimed excitedly and made her way back to the front desk without managing a scruple.

"C'mon! Sammy!" Kelsi and Paige were trying to calm the eager dog who sniffed and followed its master's scent. Sammy barked excitedly and Chloe turned to see her dog while Ryan turned too and gasped dramatically when the Golden Retriever broke free of its leash and jumped over a luggage cart in order to reach Chloe. She bent down and hugged her dog close to her while Ryan watched on from the corner of the elevator. It closed as Sharpay made her way back and the intoxicated woman spotted Paige but not Kelsi who abruptly turned around.

"Mom!" Paige exclaimed in surprise.

"Honey, you didn't have to wait for me." Sharpay told her daughter whose eyes widened at the smell of hard liquor coming from her mother's mouth.

"I could have found the room by myself, besides I need a little fresh air. Go on thweetie, I'll meet you up upthairs," she continued and walked off. Just as Paige was about to walk away, her mother turned around and called out, "I like that jacket by the way. Were you wearing that the whole time on the plane?" Sharpay turned around and narrowly avoided being hit by a huge bouquet of flowers a delivery man was carrying.

Slapping a hand on her forehead, she turned to Kelsi, "She's _drunk_! Uncle told me she drank a lot in her day but this is an entirely wrong day to show up totally zonked!"

Kelsi looked worriedly over shoulder and led her goddaughter to an open elevator, "Just do what the woman says and meet her upthstairs."

As the doors slid shut, Troy and Gabriella arrive in front of another elevator flirting heavily with each other. The doors slid open and Gabriella pushed a wildly grinning Troy inside.

"Alone at last," she whispered huskily into his ear and as the doors slid shut there stood a shocked Sharpay Evans staring at the necking couple with a sheepish grin on her face. Troy looked up and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. He tried to keep her in view, even leaning to the very wall of the elevator as Sharpay managed a small wave and the doors finally slid shut.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

"Chloe Bolton!"

Sharpay purposefully strode to the corridor calling out to her daughter. Two doors facing each other opened and the twins emerged from each of them. Chloe was wearing a yellow cardigan blouse over a yellow skirt while Paige wore white pants with a yellow tank top and a white jacket that matched her pants. Their mother stopped in her tracks and put a hand on her forehead.

"Please don't do this to me," she said begged, "I'm already seeing double!"

"It's me, Mom, Paige." Paige said and Sharpay's expression softened at her daughter. She approached the girl with the white jacket and hugged her tightly.

"Paige, you look wonderful." Sharpay complemented cupping her daughter's cheek. Chloe joined the hug and the three embraced each other tightly.

"Oh my girls," Sharpay whispered then suddenly stood up and sternly looked at them.

"I can't believe you're together – but how could you do this to me?!" she cried. Kelsi heard the racket going on outside and decided to peek out the door.

"Excuse me," she interrupted and led the three to the Evans' room, "why don't we take this little pow-wow in here?" she suggested and shut the door behind her.

"Hi Shar, it's been years and…" she was cut off by a loud squeal followed by a tight hug as Sharpay flung herself to the goddaughter of her twins.

"Kelsi! Well duh – of course I remember you! I even remember the songs that you composed _originally _for Troy and Gabriella which you then made me and Troy sing!" she joked and Kelsi bowed her head a little.

"I never…knew…what I saw in them. Guess I was scared of you?" she said tentatively trying to gauge Sharpay's reaction.

"Oh nonsense! It's all in the past now." Sharpay said with a smile then she suddenly frowned and turned to her daughters.

"One of you," she said raising a finger in the air and walking towards them, "I'm not sure which one of you – told me that you're father knew that I was arriving here today! And I'm here to tell you…" she had started to pace back and forth now, "The man I just saw in the elevator had absolutely no idea he and I were on the same planet, let alone in the same hotel."

"You saw Dad already?" Paige asked incredulously.

"Yeth. And it was completely and utterly humiliating. I gotta lie down..." her mother flopped on the sofa in front of the twins and put a hand on her forehead, "The man went completely ashen like I was the bloody ghost of Christmas past." Sharpay continued in a dramatic voice complete with a dramatic flourish of her hand.

"Can one of you get me something cold for my head?" Paige stood up to do her mother's bidding.

"Don't you think I've pondered what it was going to be, like to see your father again after all these years?" the twins shared a worried look as they listened to their mother.

"Well, let me tell you, me waving like a mindless idiot while Troy Bolton is wrapped in another woman's arms is not exactly the scenario I had in mind." Sharpay snapped and accepted the wet towel from Paige.

"Thank you," she put the towel on her forehead, "And furthermore and much worse, is the fact that I've been lied to by my own children and I'd like to know why."

At that moment, Ryan chose to show up in a tight Speedo swimming trunks and a bottle of sunscreen in his hand. Whistling merrily to himself, he strutted across the room towards the door but jumped back in surprise when he heard his sister's voice.

"Ryan Evans! What in the world are you doing!?" Sharpay sat up suddenly and was gawking at her brother who looked determinedly back at her and her giggling daughters.

"I'm going to swim, you mind?" Ryan asked with his head held high but stopped short when he suddenly noticed Kelsi staring at him mouth agape.

"You remember East High's pianist Ryan? Kelsi…" Ryan tuned out his sister's voice as he got lost in the eyes of the woman in front of him.

"Of course I do." Ryan said with a start and grabbed Kelsi's hand.

"Enchante, mademoiselle," he said kissing her hand.

"P-p-pleasure's all mine." Kelsi stammered with a crooked smile. Chloe and Paige both cracked identical yet different grins as they watched their uncle and godmother stare at each other.

"Hello! Moment of Truth going on here people! My daughters are about to tell me why I was brought here against my will." Sharpay snapped and the moment was gone as Ryan and Kelsi watched fearfully.

"Oh really? That's terrible! I'd love to stay but I've got a composition to finish…" Kelsi muttered and started for the door.

"I wanna see too!" Ryan blurted and abruptly followed her.

"Stop!" Sharpay cried and the two groaned since they were inches, let me correct that, nanometers from the door. They slowly pivoted on their spots to see a very upset Sharpay.

"What's going on?" she asked the other four people in the room.

"Mom," Paige began with a serious look, "Dad is getting married." Sharpay sat down in shock.

"To Gabriella Montez! She's _awful_, Mom...We can't let him go through with." Paige continued.

"But she's all wrong for him. And the only way he won't marry her is..." Chloe glanced at her sister, "You tell her, she knows you better." Chloe nudged Paige who sat beside Sharpay.

"Is if he sees _you _again." Paige finished to a still dumbstruck Sharpay.

"Wait a minute! You're not actually trying to hook me up with your father, are you?" Sharpay asked her daughters who looked at each other. Ryan and Kelsi took this as their second chance for freedom and started tiptoeing towards the door again.

"Actually, we are." Chloe admitted and Paige nodded her head.

"You're perfect for each other!" she added and Sharpay suddenly glanced at her left.

"Stop!" she cried once again and Ryan and Kelsi both turned around.

"You knew about this?!" she asked them and the two tried to pull straight faces.

"Oh my God I would never let Chloe do anything like that! You know me, although I wondered why she was sweet all of a sudden when suggesting Stafford at dinner time…" Kelsi improvised.

"And my dear sister, I was also lied to." Ryan tried but he couldn't fend off the boring glare his sister gave him, "Alright! I have to agree with Chloe and she's no different from Paige either. They could both do you your puppy eyes!" he squeaked.

"Alright stop." Sharpay held up her hand and the two stopped gibbering. She stood up and paced the room, "Let me say this loud and clear: Troy Bolton and I are no longer a couple. We used to be but now he seems to be more content with that leggy, long haired, tight-skirted fiancée of his namely…" she tried not to pull any face or grimace, "Gabriella," she spat angrily, "I'm only here to give Chloe back to her father and take my Paige home with me. Is that understood?" she finished off sternly and the others bowed their head and nodded silently.

=:=_meanwhile_=:=

Troy rushed out onto the corridor that Sharpay was striding on a while ago. Paige saw him since she was heading in the opposite direction and she raised her hand.

"Hey, what's up Dad?" she asked brightly and Troy approached her hurriedly.

"Just running down to the lobby! Hey Chloe, would you do me a favor and keep Gabriella company, willya? Thanks." Troy said and hurried off as his daughter walked away. Suddenly he turned back.

"Do I look alright? Like presentable or something? Not too old?" he called out.

"You look _fab _Dad." Paige said and smiled wondering why on earth her father was acting that way.

A few moments later, Troy was in the lobby again and this time he bumps into the real Chloe. He looked down on her obviously confused.

"Dad!" Chloe cried excitedly.

"I thought you were going to keep Gabriella company?" he asked and Chloe looked surprised.

"I was, yeah, I was. I was just looking for her," suddenly she hugged him, "It's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too squirt," then he looked at her again, "Nice outfit. Now go on," he said and pointed to the elevator. Chloe nodded and watched him rush off as the elevator doors slid open and out came a Latina who was primping herself in front of her compact mirror. Gabriella noticed Chloe and gave her a look.

"Have you seen my Troysie?" she asked haughtily and Chloe raised an eyebrow at her.

"You talking to me?" she snapped and Gabriella frowned at her.

"What are you, Robert De Niro? Of course I am talking to you," she snapped. Chloe then realized to whom she was talking to.

"Gabriella? Uh yeah, just saw him," she said and continued to size her up.

"Well hel-lo, where is he?" the Latina snapped glaring at the girl.

"I think he went… that way." Chloe said and pointed in the general direction Troy ran off to but she continued to stare at Gabriella.

"_What are you staring at_?" the Latina snapped getting irritated at the unwanted interest.

"Oh nothing, you're real…pretty." Chloe smirked and this seemed to irritate Gabriella more.

"Don't tell me you're suddenly going to break your rotten streak and suddenly be nice to me?" she snapped, "If you see my Troysie, tell him I'm waiting."

"_Troysie_?!" Chloe mouthed with wide eyes.

Gabriella arrived at the bar where she was supposed to have lunch with Troy and her mother. Unable to find either of them, she sat on one of the leather stools in front of the counter where the bartender was mixing up some thick reddish drink.

"There you go," he said and handed the drink to a blonde who had her head laid on the granite surface, "This'll cure any problems you got – just don't ask what's in it."

The blonde raised her head and reached for her drink. She took a swig then pulled a face, it felt like drinking tar.

"A martini, dry, please." Gabriella said and the bartender nodded. The Latina had the misfortune of turning to her left and what she saw made her rigid on her chair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she seethed at the person beside her.

"This is a free country, so if you don't mind…" Sharpay snapped to that person but stopped when she saw who it was, "Oh good Lord how did you manage to get in?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" an instantly riled up Gabriella hissed her face gathering up a storm… of convulsions as she tried to scowl at Sharpay.

"Have you lost all your brains from all that facial surgery?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"At least I didn't let them get my nose." Gabriella snapped and Sharpay laughed derisively.

"Well, I can assure I had good intentions when I went under the knife," she said.

"Have you heard, I'm engaged?" Gabriella asked changing tactics.

"To Troy?" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Yep! I told you Sharpay, you always have to be aware of the damage you leave behind."

"I have no idea what's the point of what you just said…"

"…"

"I see cat got your tongue. Oh well, it was _nice _catching up with you." Sharpay said nonchalantly and stood up carrying her drink so she could sit somewhere that was far from the Latina. At the exact moment that Sharpay stood diagonal to the girl, Gabriella whirled around fast enough that her shoulder hit Sharpay's glass causing the tar-like substance to ooze on her.

"Oh look at what you did to my Prada!" the Latina screeched and the glass in Sharpay's hand quivered and broke into a million pieces. The blonde immediately let go and the debris fell on Gabriella which caused her to fan herself with frantic motions of both hands as she sat on the barstool whimpering like some idiot.

"Oh cut the crap Gabriella its not like it would stain or anything! C'mon all you need's a tissue." Sharpay snapped exasperatedly and tried to help the Latina but Gabriella stubbornly pushed her hand away.

"Oh that's alright," she said in a fake bright voice, "I'll just throw it away – the color doesn't suit me anyway," and with that she stomped off in the direction of the elevators while Sharpay watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's good she noticed, the moment I first laid eyes on her you'd think you've seen walking baby poo… or vomit," the bartender muttered and Sharpay suppressed a giggle as she paid for her drink and left.

At the pool, Troy unbuttoned his coat and was trying to look inconspicuous as he roamed around trying to locate Sharpay and make sure she wasn't just a figment of his imagination. He was so pre-occupied with his task he forgot the lunch date with his future mother-in-law and fiancé and he kept bumping the guests around the pool. Maria approached the wandering man and laid a hand on his arm making him jump in surprise.

"There you are, _mijo_, I've been looking all over for you," she said and Troy smiled at her but still continued to look around.

"You know I think this hotel is perfect for the wedding... The more I see of it, the more I like it." Maria said as she tried to stir the man to walk with her in a general direction.

"Me too." Troy answered distractedly and spotted Sharpay walk down the steps towards the pool area. He stared at her and he couldn't believe his eyes. All he could hear was the fast thumping of his heart and he couldn't stop gawking at the beautiful woman across the pool.

"Tell me, _mijo_, how many guests will there be from your side of the family? Just a guesstimate?" Maria asked as Troy lips broke into a huge grin as he watched Sharpay put on her sunglasses and stroll around the edge of the pool.

"Can I get you back on that one? I'm not sure at the moment." Troy told her a bit snappishly and started to walk towards Sharpay. He nearly bumped the hotel manager who was guiding a guest towards one of the chaise lounges by the pool. Troy quickly sidestepped the other guests but his quest wasn't smooth sailing from there. He stumbled on a stool that went unnoticed by him and he tried to maintain his balance and his eyes on Sharpay. Kelsi and Ryan, who were on his right asked him if he was alright but he ignored the two as he tried to stand up.

"Yeah," he said as an afterthought and when he turned around, he nearly bumped a waiter carrying a tray of water.

"Dad!" Paige cried out carrying two glasses of iced tea. Sharpay snapped her head to the general direction of her daughter's voice and watched as Troy spread his arms and waved them frantically as he lost his balance and fell backwards into the pool with a huge splash.

"Argh!" was the last that was heard of him before he fell. Sharpay covered her mouth with her hand and Ryan took a picture. Sharpay giggled as she watched him resurface, his suit sticking to him and his brown hair stuck up in odd angles – reminiscent of when they first met. Troy hoisted himself out of the pool and walked towards Sharpay dripping wet but with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello Pay." Troy said in a kind of husky voice and she giggled.

"Hello Troy," she replied and stood awkwardly trying not to be too nervous, "Well gosh there you are, what do you know…"

"Is there something going on around here that I should know about because I'm stunned to see you but uh, you don't seem too stunned to see me." Troy said wringing parts of his suit and running both hands through his wet hair, "I mean I haven't seen or heard from you in ten – eleven years and all of a sudden on the very day that…" he was cut of by Paige.

"Dad, I can explain why she's here," she said and Troy's eyes widened.

"Chloe, you know who this is?" he asked glancing towards Sharpay.

"Actually yes, and actually, I'm not Chloe." Paige admitted looking nervously at her father.

"Actually, I am," the real Chloe said as she stepped beside her sister and looked up smiling at her father. Troy was speechless to see his twin daughters together for the first time in eleven years.

"Both of them?" he asked stunned, "Paige…Chloe…?" he stammered smiling.

"I guess you and Mom think alike 'cause you both sent us to the same camp. We met and the whole thing kind of just spilled out." Paige explained smiling at her parents.

"They switched places on us, Troy." Sharpay muttered looking at Troy but careful not to stare.

"You mean I've had Paige with me all this time?" he asked and knelt to the level of his daughters.

"Well, I wanted to know what you were like and Chloe wanted to know Mom. Are you angry?" a nervous Paige asked her father who was still trying to process what happened.

"Honey, of course not. It's just... I can't believe it's you." Troy said as he took her in his arms and kissed her cheek then held her in front of him, "The last time I saw you... you had diaper rash. Look at you... you're all wet" he said and studied his daughter from head to toe.

"It's alright," Paige said tearfully, "Well, I'm quite grown up now and quite without a father."

"And I'm headed into my crazy mixed-up teenage years and I'll be the only girl I know without a mother to fight with." Chloe said exaggeratedly causing Sharpay to laugh and roll her eyes.

"Chloe, you've been in London all this time?" Troy asked her and she nodded.

"C'mere squirt," he said and held out his hands where his daughter gladly jumped in and the two embraced each other tightly.

"Mom's amazing Dad, I can't believe how you ever let her go." Chloe said looking up at Troy.

"Girls, why don't you let your father and I talk for a couple of minutes, okay?" Sharpay said breaking up the tension.

"Sure, fine." Paige said with a knowing smile.

"Take your time." Chloe said with a grin and the two walked away.

"I can't believe this… I mean, seeing them together, seeing you..." Troy sighed as he grabbed a dry towel and starting wiping his face. Suddenly he felt pain somewhere on his forehead.

"Ow!" he cried and looked at the towel to see a small spatter of blood on it. Sharpay glanced at the towel then at the wound.

"Let me help you with that," she said, "Can I have a first aid kit?" she asked stopping a towel girl who nodded and set off in the direction she came from.

"Why don't you lie down?" Sharpay instructed and then sat beside her ex-husband as the girl handed her the kit. She took out the necessary items as Troy watched her.

"So, how are you Pay? Or does everyone call you Sharpay now?" he asked.

"Oh, Pay's fine, you know you're still the only one who calls me that…well except Daddy when he's upset otherwise he calls me Princess. I've been terrific" Sharpay explained and started tending to Troy's cut.

"You know, you haven't changed a bit." Troy said leaning closer to her when the two heard a shrill screech somewhere near them.

"Troysie!" Gabriella cried happily and then glared at Sharpay, "and _you_," she snarled. Sharpay turned around and saw that the Latina was now wearing a different outfit. The seaweed green Prada was replaced by a neon pink dress and it hurt her eyes just looking at it.

"What are you _two_ doing?" the Latina questioned narrowing her eyes at Sharpay who just rolled hers. Troy stood up and tried to calm his fiancé.

"We just met by the pool and we're having a little chat," he explained and Gabriella bared her teeth and readied herself of the ensuing argument when Paige suddenly popped up beside her.

"Hi!" she said perkily and Gabriella glanced at her before glaring back at Sharpay.

"Hello," the Latina growled when another blonde popped up on her other side.

"How ya' doin'?" Chloe asked and Gabriella glanced at her and then yelped in surprise. She glanced at Chloe then back at Paige utterly horrified that there was not one but _two _of them!

"Honey, did I ever mention to you that Chloe has a twin?" Troy tried lamely.

"No," a really peeved Gabriella said, "I'm afraid you missed that little important detail."

"Don't worry Gabriella; he _missed _to mention it to me either. And by the way, _I'm _the **real **Chloe Bolton. This is Paige," she pointed at her sister and Gabriella dutifully glanced at the other side, "_She _was pretending to be me while _I _was pretending to be her!"

"What a small world!" the Latina exclaimed before putting the back of her hand on her forehead and promptly falling on the floor in a perfect theatrical faint. Sharpay scoffed as the girls giggled and Troy tried to revive her.

"Shouldn't we applaud her performance or something?" Ryan said appearing beside his sister.

"No, I don't think she'll be up for an encore." Kelsi replied and the three adults laughed.

"Hey I know! Let's have dinner tonight." Chloe said excitedly looking at her mother.

"Yeah…" Paige said warming up to the idea, "A family dinner – you, me, Mom and Dad! It'll be perfect!" she said.

"Girls…" Sharpay said but Chloe and Paige instantly turned around and rushed off.

"We'll take care of it!" they cried out and were gone.

"God I can't get her up." Troy said as he carried her bridal style.

"Hand her over to me buddy, maybe a dip in the pool will…" Ryan started and Gabriella suddenly woke up.

"Oh I'm alright now, no need for that…" she said and wriggled free of Troy and stomping away. Troy took a beat before rushing after her as Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi watched on laughing hysterically.

* * *

I never thought I'd finish this chapter!

Uhm, if you all noticed, I have a tendency of mentioning designer outfits. I hope you all don't mind, I love clothes and if they're real and fit my character, I mention them.  
_Hola mascota! Usted puede llamar a mi tía Maria _really means, _Hellp pet! You can call me aunt Maria_. I thought that it would give a more natural flair to Gabriella's mom. The woman hailed from Spain and well - it's her way of impressing the little girl, or at least that's the way I tried to portray it.

As some of you, who have watched the movie, may have noticed that there are some parts that aren't really shown like Sharpay and Gabriella's meeting at the bar and Gabriella fainting at the end of the chapter. Well, I couldn't stick to the film on that one because it would be so weird and totally unrealistic.

I hope you enjoyed reading as I enjoyed writing - leave a review, or not, whichever!


	8. Chapter 7: Dinner

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter VII**

**Dinner **

Sharpay rifled through her suitcase wondering what on earth she should wear for tomorrow when Ryan walked in and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Aren't you going to…?" he was cut off when Sharpay whipped around suddenly and screamed.

"Jesus Ryan Evans! Don't scare me like that!" she yelled and clutched her heart.

"I'm sorry Shar." Ryan said with a smirk and helped his sister sit on the bed. Sharpay took in deep breaths as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Aren't I going to what Ryan?" she suddenly asked. Her brother stood up and went through her closet and took out the Alexander McQueen dress he picked out for her along with the Oscar de la Renta pumps.

"Aren't you going to wear these?" he held the outfit up and earned a gasp from his sister.

"How sure are you that his going to like me wearing that?" she gasped.

"Sharpay, you once went to school wearing sweatpants and a hoodie and still all the boys fell at your feet, what makes this event any different?" he asked laying the dress on the bed.

"Well I don't know…sixteen years?" she snapped putting her hands on her hips.

"You didn't even age a year! Stop whining and put the clothes on," he also snapped and Sharpay grabbed the dress and heels then stormed off to the bathroom.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Troy stood at the far end of his room staring fixatedly on the suit laid out for him by Kelsi. Gabriella was back at the bar downing shot after shot of tequila. He gulped in copious amounts of air feeling very nervous that Sharpay would find fault in his outfit.

"How come it takes you forever to dress?" Kelsi asked through the doorway and Troy sheepishly looked down at his boxers and undershirt before hurriedly putting on his Holland Esquire suit. He came out so Kelsi could have a good look at him and she smiled brightly.

"For a second there I thought you got forgot how to tie your tie," she said and laughed at her own joke. Chloe came into the room and beamed at the sight of her father.

"Wow! You look…handsome," she complemented and Troy broke into a huge grin.

"You think so?" he asked fidgeting with the knot on his tie.

"Yeah, I know so. Unless you stop fidgeting with your tie," she said and Troy immediately stopped.

"Let's go," he just said and took his daughter's hand.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Father and daughter walked out into the night when Troy glanced at the outfit of his daughter. She looked so angelic in her sky blue dress.

"Chloe, I've had enough surprises for one day… can you _please _tell me where we're going?" he was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he pleaded with his daughter to spill their dinner venue.

"You're gonna love it, Dad, trust me." Chloe just said. Just then, Sharpay and Paige walk out of the hotel. Troy did a double take at the dress his ex-wife was wearing and he tried not to gawk.

"Hello," Sharpay said with a small smile clutching her clutch bag tighter. Paige smiled at her twin since they were wearing identical outfits and she had to admit, they both looked like angels.

"Hi." Troy managed to utter as he watched Sharpay approach them self-consciously fluffing her hair.

"So uh," she leaned in and Troy smelled her perfume, "Do you have any idea where they're taking us?" she whispered.

"Not a clue," he leaned in closer and whispered. Sharpay nodded her head solemnly when her daughters announced the arrival of their limousine. The four piled into the car…

They arrived an hour later at pier and Troy and Sharpay got out and took in their surroundings. Sharpay turned to her daughter with a curious look on her face.

"Where are we?" she asked and her daughter just grinned back when Troy stood beside them straightening his lapels.

"This is where we're eating?" Troy asked jokingly putting his hands in his pockets and looking around.

"Nooo." Chloe said and approached the railing to point at a 150-foot yacht, "Actually, _that's _where we're eating."

A small motorboat took the family of four to the yacht and as they were climbing, Chloe announced that it was theirs for the night.

"So, how exactly are we paying for this?" Troy asked and Paige turned to him.

"Well, we pooled our allowances," she said and Troy just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right, Paige," he said and she giggled.

"Ok, so Grandfather chipped in a bit," she admitted and Sharpay turned around.

"Paige!" she reprimanded and the girl just giggled some more.

"Ok, Grandfather chipped in a lot," she confessed.

"C'mon, you guys are gonna love it." Chloe said and motioned for everyone to hurry.

"Well its snazzy." Troy said running a hand on the wooden railing.

"Sharpay and Troy, you're dinner awaits you." Chloe announced posing in front of a door like the girl in Wheel of Fortune. Her parents followed in after her and were shocked to see a table set for two and a very romantic atmosphere.

"Girls…" Sharpay cried while Troy was speechless.

"The table's only set for two," he noted after looking around awestruck.

"Oh, that's the other part of the surprise," Paige explained, "We're not joining you."

"You're not?" Sharpay looked at her disbelievingly. Suddenly Kelsi came from another door carrying a tray of sushi, Sharpay's favorite.

"No but I am," she said, "Good evening, I'm Kelsi, I'll be your server tonight. No wisecracks please," she said seriously and Troy put a fist on his lips to avoid cracking up.

"And I'm Ryan, your Sommelier. May I offer you both a taste of the bubbly in hopes that you'll get a little snickered and won't remember this lovely lady and myself for following the orders of two audacious eleven year-olds..." he said and Sharpay outright laughed.

"Wow Ryan! Four years in Julliard and this is all you can come up with?" she teased.

"My dear sister, I've been with you throughout my life and have been practically at your beck and call – all I needed was the uniform," he snapped indicating his white outfit.

"Whatever shall I do without you Ry?" Sharpay smiled and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Paige, mood music please." Kelsi said and Paige obediently pressed the remote. A tune, hauntingly familiar, began playing in the background. It sounded like an upbeat rock/pop song that was a rendition of its original slow and sweet melody.

"Well, not romance music at its best, but it'll do." Ryan joked and Chloe giggled.

"Just relax," Paige instructed her parents with an authoritative yet hypnotic voice, very much Sharpay-like, "Sail through time…back to yesteryear…" she continued as Troy and Sharpay smiled at each other like two awkward teens on their first date. Kelsi and Ryan watched the ex-couple's reactions, one with amusement and the other in concern. The girls then slipped out of the room and Kelsi watched her goddaughters exit before nodding knowingly at Troy and Sharpay.

"You do get all this, don't you?" she asked looking expectantly at the two.

"Yes, we do." Sharpay replied with a small smile as Troy walked over something that caught his eye.

"They're recreating the night we met," he said as he pointed to the floater on the wall with the words Queen Elizabeth painted between two hearts and the year 1998 directly across the inscription.

"The boat, the music," he enumerated and Kelsi opened her arms to indicate her and Ryan.

"The help," she provided in a joking voice but with a hint of sarcasm. She wasn't really help, per se, she was the godmother of Troy and Sharpay's parents who happened to live with Troy at his request for a motherly figure for his Chloe.

"It's so sweet." Sharpay gushed tearfully as she looked round at the 'help.'

"Ryan, I think I'll take that drink." Troy said and took one of the champagne flutes as Sharpay took the other.

"Oh yeah," Kelsi muttered after Ryan gave her a look and the two exited leaving Troy and Sharpay alone.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't been on a boat since the QE2." Troy admitted to Sharpay.

"Neither have I," she said softly and stood with him by the big window at the back of the ship. It overlooked the San Francisco bay and for a moment, the two stood completely still, watching the lights far yonder dancing as the night life took over. But only one of them was really watching.

"Well, here's to…" Troy started breaking the silence and raising his champagne flute with a smile.

"…our daughters." Sharpay finished for him and Troy felt swayed for a bit, that was not was he intended to say but nevertheless repeated what she said and toasted his flute with hers. As if on cue, Paige and Chloe both watched through the peepholes of the huge double doors across the room and both were smiling giddily to see their parents not biting each others heads off. Troy noticed them and the girls both ducked as quickly as they tried to peep and watch.

"Now I know how a goldfish feels," he remarked and pouted in that adorable way that Sharpay loved. She giggled and took her eyes off him, afraid that if she stared a second longer things might get out of hand. Looking at Troy was the quickest way to thaw the walls of protection she built around herself, much like she did back in highschool.

"You know sometimes if we're really ever alone, maybe we could talk about what happened between us? You know it's all a hazy blur to me now. It ended… so fast." Troy said and Sharpay smiled.

"It started… so fast," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that part I remember." Troy said with a Cheshire grin and a little wink. They both giggled remembering their meeting at the ocean liner and good memories coming back.

"Looks like things are heating up nicely. I'd say it's safe to serve the vichyssoise." Ryan said as he and Kelsi watched through another peephole. He was holding up the curtain covering it and was pushed against the wall so that Kelsi can have a good view as he watched from the side.

"You ladle, I'll serve." Kelsi said and Ryan let go of the curtain. It fell back and the two simultaneously moved and ended up being stuck pressed against each other's bodies. Kelsi's smile was stuck to her face as she glanced up at Ryan and tried not to think of their awkward position. Ryan, being the ever-gentleman tried to move himself out of the way by backing into the door causing Kelsi to be able to revolve around him but they wound up on each others starting positions. Ryan was now where Kelsi was standing and she vice versa.

"So I'll ladle," he said with a nervous cough and fiddling the top gold buttons of his white uniform while Kelsi looked down.

"And I'll…" she forgot what she was supposed to do and looked up at Ryan for help. Ryan gazed at her and for a moment, the two were once again staring deep in each others eyes.

"…serve," he managed to whisper and Kelsi immediately nodded. She felt that the moment required either of them to kiss each other but other important matters were at hand.

"So, you've done incredibly well. Your dream of owning your own vineyard… it actually came true." Sharpay remarked as she watched him pull out a chair for her. Troy beamed proudly.

"Hey, how about you, always drawing on napkins and corners of newspapers? Now you're this major designer... pretty impressive," he remarked and watched as Sharpay blushed. He loved it when she blushed, it will forever remind him that Sharpay Evans was not as vain as people saw her to be – she was still human, in a way. But for him, she would forever be a goddess.

"We both actually got where we wanted to go." Sharpay said and Troy nodded, "Yeah," he said.

"So, what are we going to do about the girls?" Sharpay asked as Kelsi came in with the soup. She carefully placed the bowls in front of Troy and Sharpay as she listened in on their conversation.

"Well, I guess now that they've met, we can't very well keep them apart." Troy said and Sharpay considered his statement while rubbing the back of her neck.

"I could keep them half the year and you could…" she was interrupted by Kelsi.

"Guys, they can't go to two schools every year… that's nuts," she pointed out.

"I agree." Troy nodded momentarily forgetting that it was he and Sharpay who were supposed to be talking.

"Well I could keep them both for a whole year and you could just…" she continued and Troy tried to say something while Kelsi shook her head.

"…well that's why we came up with…" Troy abruptly stopped and looked at Kelsi who was 'mhmm-ing' along as she followed the conversation closely.

"Oh sorry! Ignore me… enjoy your soup" the small brunette said as she composed herself and left the room.

"That's why we came up with the solution that we have." Troy pointed out after she left.

"Really? I thought it was because we decided that we never have to see each other again." Sharpay said with an unreadable but evidently sad look.

"Not _we_, Pay." Troy corrected with a small laugh as he suddenly became interested in his silverware.

"You know that part's become a bit hazy for me too over the years."

"You don't remember the day you packed?"

"No, that day I remember perfectly." Sharpay stopped and regretfully looked at Troy, "Did I hurt you when I threw that…that…what was it?" she asked and Troy stared at her disbelievingly.

"It was… a hairdryer," he told her and Sharpay bit back a giggle that threatened to escape her.

"Oh really?" she couldn't really stifle it, "Sorry…" was all she could say while Troy nodded and laughed softly.

"You know, I may never be alone with you again." Troy said leaning in, "So about that day that you packed… why'd you do it?" he asked and watched as Sharpay neatly folded her hands beneath her chin and rested both her elbows on the table.

"Oh Troy, we were so young and we both had tempers and we said stupid things and so… I packed," she explained as if it was the most simple and obvious reason of all.

"I got on the fastest 747 at the time and… you didn't come after me." Bang! The simplicity of the statement, yet the enormity of the meaning hit Troy hard and he was speechless for a while.

"I didn't know that you wanted me to," was all he could say and Sharpay smirked.

"Well it really doesn't matter anymore," she brushed it off and acted as if it wasn't a big deal. But in fact, it still was…

"_What do you mean 'where was I last night'?! I called and told you I'd be running late!"_

"_You didn't call… Nobody called and when you came home you smelled of perfume!"_

"_My secretary fell on top of me ok!? And she wears far too much perfume."_

"_Oh stop with the lies – they're all LIES!"_

"_I'm telling the truth, why won't you believe me?"_

"_Because I don't know if you are or if I should!"_

"_God Sharpay would you just hear me out?! I asked my secretary to phone you and –"_

"_Well she didn't, _Troy_, she didn't and don't you tell me otherwise!"_

"_If you don't want to believe me, then don't. You and your paranoia…"_

"_What did you say?!"_

"_I said you're paranoid and overbearing! You think that I sneak off to other women behind your back even if you don't have any damning evidence against me – "_

"_So you do sneak off? I just don't have the evidence to prove it!"_

"_You hire detectives to hound me and they come up with nothing –"_

"_Shut up Troy! I don't want to know…"_

"_That I am a faithful husband?! Fine, imprint it on your mind that I am a cheating scumbag and… hey! What are you doing?!"_

"_I'm packing. I've had enough and I don't want to hear anymore of this."_

"_I'm not done yet, Sharpay! As I said, imprint it on your mind that I am a… OUCH!"_

"_Serves you right, Bolton. I'm leaving you for good!"_

"_Hey… Argh! Stupid hairdryer… hey!" _

"_I'll see you in court Troy. I'm taking my babies and you can go back to your womanizing ways!"_

"_Sharpay, come back here! You are not taking away my daughters!"_

"_Oh suck it up like a man – ow! Get your filthy hands off me!"_

"_Now you listen and you listen good, I am not letting you take them both away from me."_

"_Ugh, I'll get one and you get the other. Now let go of me! I don't ever want to see you again!"_

"_Well here's a newsflash for ya! I don't too!"_

_At the airport: "He's not coming…"_

"So let's just put a on a good face for the girls and get this show on the road." Sharpay said much to the chagrin of Troy who agreed mutely feeling defeated. The twins heard this last bit of conversation before the topic changed completely and they were both dismayed at the news.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Back at the Stafford hotel, Elizabeth was paying for the Evans' stay and her brother watched over her shoulder as she conducted her business.

"All set then, where's Paige?" she asked Ryan who was straightening his collar.

"I just called, she's on her way down," he said in a muffled voice as he continued trying to straighten his collar.

"Okay, so I'll uh... send Chloe back to you over Christmas." Troy said as he and Kelsi joined Sharpay and Ryan at the front desk.

"And I'll see that Paige spends Easter with you." Sharpay nodded and put on a brave face despite the crestfallen looks of the other three adults with her. The elevator dinged and Troy and Sharpay looked on as the twins approached both wearing the same orange blouses and jeans.

"Paige, what are you doing in those clothes we've got a plane to catch?" Sharpay said frowning at her daughter's outfit. She distinctively remembered telling Tiara Gold to rid her wardrobe of anything orange.

"Here's the deal Mom, we thought it over and decided that we're being totally duped."

"Dad promised that we're gonna go on a camping trip. And we wanna go, together."

"What camping trip?" Troy frowned at them.

"The one we go on every summer before school starts."

"Paige, this is ridiculous. Go on upstairs and put your clothes on." Sharpay said sternly but the two girls stubbornly stood their ground.

"Are you sure I'm Paige?"

"Well of course I'm sure!" Sharpay exclaimed becoming irritated.

"But its kinda hard being one hundred percent positive, is it?"

"Girls, this is totally un-funny. You're going to make your mother miss her airplane." Troy joined in with his own stern voice and both twins smiled at each other.

"Paige!" Sharpay snapped.

"Yes?" the twins answered together.

Troy put his hands on his knees and bent in level with the girls. He looked at each of them carefully as if studying and experiment.

"This one's Chloe," he said triumphantly pointing at one of the girls, "I'm positive."

"Oh I hope your right Dad, because you wouldn't wanna send the wrong kid all the way back to England."

"Would you?" the twins smiled mischievously at their confused parents. Troy stood back up with a look that told the beginnings of a migraine.

"Here's our proposition: we go back to Dad's house, pack our stuff and the _four _of us go camping."

"The _four_ of us?" Sharpay exclaimed as if it was the most preposterous thing she'd heard.

"And when you bring us back, we'll tell you who's Chloe – and who's Paige."

"Or... You do as we say and I take one of you back with me to London whether you like or not." Sharpay said knowing deep in her heart, that she and Troy lost the battle.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

"And what am I supposed to do for three days? Sit home and knit!?"

Gabriella yanked off her sunglasses as she heard a plane fly by overhead and watched Troy pack a jeep with bags and other items.

"Honey, we're kinda in a sticky situation." Troy tried to explain as Gabriella's eyes widened to popping point as the words ran through her head.

"Sticky situation?!" she repeated as Sharpay approached the two looking very un-Sharpay like. She was wearing a denim shirt over a pair of dark jeans and hiking boots compared to Gabriella who was wearing another ill-colored dress.

"Excuse me, what is she doing here?" Gabriella snapped glaring at Sharpay who was carrying a backpack and ignoring her.

"See that's the part of the deal… the four of us, go together." Troy smiled sheepishly jamming his hands into his pockets.

"What are you suddenly the Brady Bunch?! This is ridic-" Gabriella cried out.

"Hello," Sharpay greeted her cheerily, "Are you alright?"

"Well, no, as a matter of fact, it isn't. I didn't realize you were going on this little outing and to tell you the truth, I'm not so sure I am okay with it." Gabriella said not daring to look at Sharpay.

"I agree. The ex-wife in the next sleeping bag is a little weird..." Sharpay nodded.

"Thank you," her rival smiled but was stopped cold when Sharpay said,

"I absolutely insist that you come with us."

Both Troy and Gabriella gave her incredulous looks.

"Pay…" Troy said knowing that whatever Sharpay was planning – it won't really end up well.

"No, honestly, Troy I've messed up your entire week and this is the least I can do, really, please." Sharpay said with her puppy dog look that Gabriella didn't notice.

A little while later, Troy was strapping another set of bags as Gabriella came out wearing a tight black work-out gear. She haughtily walked to the jeep calculating every step to show Sharpay what 'sexy' really meant.

"Dad, what's Gabriella doing here?" Chloe asked with a scowl.

"Your mother… invited her." Troy explained exasperatedly.

"What?!" Paige cried out and scowled too, just like her twin.

"Be," Troy looked at Paige, "Nice," he said and looked at Chloe before climbing in the front seat of the jeep.

"Ok, all set? Have fun everyone." Sharpay said with a smile as Troy looked at her shocked, Gabriella smiled smugly and the twins looked at each other both shocked.

"Pay, what're you doing?" Troy asked knowing that somewhere, somehow, a plan was brewing in his ex-wife's head.

"I really think you and Gabriella need some time alone before the big day," she explained.

"Mom! Come on, that's not the plan." Paige protested from the backseat.

"Honestly, you'll have much more fun without me." Sharpay smiled and Gabriella suddenly felt all panicky.

"Look, if you're not going... I don't have to go... Trust me, I'm not exactly a big nature girl," she said with a high pitched nervous laugh.

"But this'll be your chance to really get to know the girls... Starting next week, they're half yours." Sharpay said sweetly and smiled at Gabriella who could only smile back. Troy gave Sharpay a mysterious grin as the twins sighed and sat down.

"Have fun all of you!" Sharpay called out to the jeep and Kelsi went up beside her.

"Oh I would pay **big money** to see that woman climb a mountain," she said and shook her head as Sharpay laughed beside her.

* * *

I suddenly found the energy to finish this chapter! (wink wink!)  
For those who have patiently waited for me to do so...  
Anyway, the more I write this remake the more I feel that it's something really made for TroyPay! If I could, I would enumerate my reasons but that would take up another page and I don't really plan to bore you with my revelations.

So, can any of you guess the mood music?  
I'm not telling you, you have to guess.  
And if the italicized dialogue confuses you, I actually tried to figure out what went down between Troy and Sharpay.  
You know, the temper, stupid things to say and the hairdryer throwing.  
Well, now its camping time! That was my most favorite part of the film and I'm going to enjoy writing it!

That is, if my readers still enjoy reading it.  
Cheerio!


	9. Chapter 8: Camping with StepMom and Dad

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter VIII**

**Camping with **_**Step**_**mom and Dad**

It was already midday and the Boltons plus Gabriella haven't been able to even reach halfway of the whole trail. At the rate they're going, thanks to Gabriella, it would take them the whole three days to even reach the mountain. That was what Chloe Bolton actually said when they stopped for the umpteenth time ever since they started walking.

She was the leader of the group of four and she enjoyed the camping trips she and her father took every year before class starts. Walking confidently through the rough and rugged terrain, she was a few feet ahead of Troy who was behind her. Balancing herself, she easily walked over a fallen timber and avoided the big rocks which were situated at the right side of it. Squealing in delight, she looked around and motioned to her father to hurry up.

Troy beamed proudly at his daughter as he too easily balanced himself and walked over the timber. Gabriella was next and she propped herself up on a huge boulder at the left of the timber and tried to cross with a disgusted look on her face. Unfortunately, her bangs were in her line of vision and so it created a few black spots which made her miss her step and fall on her butt. The girls stifled a giggle as Troy rushed over to help her. Paige came after the Latina and stood on the rocks behind her, eyeing her warily.

Gabriella wasn't really in one with Mother Nature and so she found no pleasure whatsoever in their hike. Huffing and panting, she gritted her teeth and tried not to lose face in front of her rival's children. She already planned to send Chloe off to some boarding school once she and Troy were married but with the new situation, she decided to just send the _both _of them. Landing splat on her buttocks, she felt exhausted, again, and decided to sit on one of the huge rocks that were laid out beside the fallen tree trunk.

"Oh… I'm gonna kill my trainer… he says I'm in such great shape!" she seethed in between pants. Troy heard her and went back to check on his fiancé. Seeing that she was tired, again, he had no choice but to stop.

"I can't believe people actually do this for fun." Gabriella continued complaining as she rubbed her legs that were burning in pain.

"Hold on, we're stopping." Troy announced and Chloe halted and tried to straighten the angry expression that was coming upon her face. Paige ignored everyone and was busy picking up rocks on her way down to Gabriella.

"Again?!" Chloe couldn't contain her vexation any longer, "Dad, at this rate it'll take us _three days _just to get up the mountain," she complained and Troy gave her a quelling look.

"Gabriella isn't used to this altitude… Just chill, ok?" he said in a calm voice and Chloe rolled her eyes as Troy went a few feet away to check the trail. Chloe scowled as she turned back to Gabriella and her eye caught her sister who sat directly behind the Latina. Paige gave her a small as she opened the Prada backpack and started filling every pocket of it with the rocks she had gathered. Chloe sniggered and watched her twin while Gabriella finally sat up.

"Oh, I am in so much pain. Can someone hand me my Evian? I can't move," she asked and Paige looked up startled while Chloe looked at her coolly but didn't move. She just stood there with her arms crossed.

"Sure." Paige replied after deciding that she won't be so heartless. But after seeing the small lizard beside the Evian bottle, she immediately changed her mind. Picking up the small reptile, which started moving frantically as it tried to escape, she gently placed in on the bottle where, upon being raised, it would be directly in front of Gabriella's eyes. The Latina gratefully accepted the bottle and, sure enough, saw the lizard who was gazing at her steadily with its glassy beady eyes. Gabriella's eyes nearly crossed when she saw the lizard and as the reptile moved forward, she dropped the bottle and screamed to the mighty heavens and then jumping up and down in fright. Once again, the quick movement disturbed the dead nerves of her botoxed face and it was as if rusty gears jammed. Her face was locked into a pure look of horror and disgust as she jumped around and Troy immediately went to her aid. Chloe and Paige watched all of this in delight and tried not to show too much of their amusement.

Gabriella, who was jumping around too much, slipped on a dead leaf and fell on her butt for the second time that day. But she continued to scream.

"Honey! You ok? What happened?" a very concerned Troy was now cradling his fiancé who was whimpering on his shoulder. Chloe wanted to gag and Paige just rolled her eyes and picked up the poor lizard after its unwanted flying lessons on a bottle.

"This little guy was on her Evian bottle," she explained holding up the lizard, which upon closer examination, could be seen taking deep yoga breaths to calm itself.

"It won't hurt you, Gabs." Troy said as he placed her back on the rock. Gabriella smiled and brushed herself off.

"Oh right, right, right! I know, you uh… go ahead," she said waving Troy off as Chloe giggled behind her father's back.

"I'll be fine… Aaaahh!" Gabriella said and as she turned, she was once again face to face with the lizard now being held by Paige.

"G-get that thing away from me!" she cried waving her hands and Paige instinctively retracted the lizard to protect it from any more harm giving Gabriella a scowl.

"I hate things that crawl! Ugh, how can you touch that? Just… put it down." Gabriella was now slipping on the straps of her backpack.

"Ok, I'll put it down." Paige muttered and stood up. She looked below her in time to see Gabriella's glistening scalp and decided that the lizard could serve one more purpose.

"Girls." Troy said startling the twins who let out simultaneous 'What!?'s, "I'm going to take the lead, why don't you two help Gabriella. Alright?" he said and started down the path.

"Sure you'll help me." Gabriella growled as she now stood up and staggered at the extra weight her backpack magically gained, "Right over a cliff you'll help me…" she continued to mutter.

"Not a bad idea," Chloe whispered sotto to her twin who was sporting the same sneaky grin as hers.

"Yeah, see any cliffs?" she joked and Chloe suddenly smiled brightly.

"Not now, up ahead. It has a nice mud bath too, at the bottom," she said and winked.

"Perfect." Paige nodded and the two followed Gabriella.

"Ow… my back…" the Latina groaned.

"Need a hand, Gabs?" Paige asked sweetly and this stopped her cold in her tracks. She slowly pivoted and walked measured steps towards them.

"Not from you, thank you. Don't think I can't see right past those angelic faces. one more trick from you two and I promise I'll make your lives miserable from the day I say I do'. Got it?" she snapped then turned back with a smug look on her face. She told Sharpay's kids off!

"Got it, Cruella." Chloe said coolly and caused Gabriella to stop and pivot again.

"What'd you call me?" she asked, her face starting to redden in anger. Chloe and Paige walked pass her smiling to themselves.

"Nothing. Not a thing..." Chloe called out and leaned in closer to Paige whispering, "Cruella."

"Oh and Gabs," she said turning back, "I think there's something on your head."

Gabriella glared at the twins but nonetheless, patted her hair to check. Her bejewelled hand came upon the lizard and as she let out a blood curling scream, the lizard, who was also panicking, found its way past her face and into a small cave… which turned out to be Gabriella's mouth. The Latina screamed her head off and was choked and now half of the torso of the lizard was in her mouth while the other half hung precariously outside with its tail frantically swaying and its hind legs clawing to get inside. Gabriella's eyes bulged in fright as the lizard's front legs grazed her tongue and emitted squeaks of panic which was echoing in the hallows of her mouth. She vigorously shook her head and managed to spit the lizard out. Coughing and spluttering, she desperately wiped off its essence with the back of her hand as Troy rushed at her concern etched all over his handsome face.

"Are you alright?!" he asked and stopped short as he saw her now trying to scrub her tongue.

"Mhmbleheheheh!" Gabriella sputtered and Troy tried not to roll his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Ask (wheeze, point finger at nothing behind Troy) them (wheeze, cough, Troy turns around)."

"What did we do Dad? We were right behind you?" Paige said as she appeared behind Chloe who leaned from the tree she and her sister were hiding behind.

"Alright… now c'mon everyone, this time, you and Paige lead." Troy said and pointed towards the trail. He let his girls trudge on away from him in order to accompany Gabriella.

The twins reached a small cliff overlooking a bog down below. The bog was streaked with filamentous algae which was worse than the planktonic one because it exhibits threadlike qualities instead of just giving the bog a pea soup appearance. Paige wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ugh, what in God's name is this?" she cried out in disgust.

"That, my dear sister, is a bog." Chloe explained and Paige rolled her eyes.

"I know it's a bog! But what I meant was, what are we doing here?" she clarified and it was Chloe's turn to roll her eyes.

"Didn't Cruella say that we'll help her over a cliff?" she asked her sister knowingly.

"Oh right…" Paige said and nodded as she realized her sister's plan.

"Another one of my brilliant beyond brilliant ideas, thank you very much." Chloe congratulated herself and then hugged her sisters, "Of course, you too are coming up with your own!" she said in reference to the rocks and the lizard.

"Well, we _are _sisters." Paige said smugly.

"We're twins!" Chloe added and the two giggled.

"But how are we gonna get her here? I mean she _is _evil but she's not _stupid_."

"Good question, I wish she was."

Chloe looked around for something that would possibly lure Gabriella towards the cliff. She walked off and saw her father coming nearer and then Gabriella staying back a bit angrily punching the buttons of her phone. She cried out in frustration and Troy stopped to attend to her.

"Losing a beloved BlackBerry would crush her." Paige remarked with fake sadness.

"Would you like to see if it would make good bait?" Chloe asked taking out a ball of string.

"Would I?!" Paige gushed and handed her sister a sturdy stick.

"Girls, I have to take a leak. You three stay here for a while, ok?" Troy asked and walked off a bit far from them. Gabriella kissed his cheek and settled back into punching the buttons of her phone. She saw the twins huddled in a corner and whispering urgently to each other. Curiosity got the better of her and she went nearer in an attempt to hear whatever they're talking about.

"Spirits?! Chloe, there are no such things as spirits." Paige snapped and dramatically flung her golden hair over her shoulder accompanied by a dramatic eye roll. (oh so Sharpay!)

"Yes there are Paige! And you know, they hate the color black. It's an offensive color to them." Chloe insisted and watched as Gabriella drew nearer.

"That's a cock and bull story. I won't believe it!" Paige said in a haughty manner and stuck up her nose.

"You don't?! But you have to!" her sister cried grabbing her hand, "I once saw them take away a tourist's favorite hat. It floated in midair and disappeared…" she lowered her voice an octave, "… along with the tourist who attempted to grab it. Right into the thicket, he never came out."

"Really?" Paige's eyes widened in fright and her lower lip trembled.

"How amusing! Two sneaky little twerps scared of some forest spirits!" Gabriella startled the twins with her harsh laugh. Chloe stormed off angrily and Paige scowled at her.

"Just because you're an adult doesn't mean it can't be true," she said and Gabriella snorted darkly.

"Oh come off it! Ghosts don't exist," she snapped. Suddenly she froze and stared at something above Paige's head. The girl looked up in time to see a BlackBerry floating in midair.

"Argh! This is by far the stupidest trick you played on me!" the Latina snapped and tried to snatch her phone and attempted to disclose their trick by swiping the air above her phone. Nothing. She stared at her string-less hands and looked up to see her phone floating away.

"Oh no you don't!" she cried out and started after it.

The phone floated within inches of her grasp and Gabriella followed it right to the very edge of the cliff. She gave a final swipe and missed. Looking down, she animatedly waved her arms in small circles and leaned forward on the edge a bit. Much like a cartoon character does before it free falls. She gave one last look at the phone and plunged down leaving a waning scream in her wake.

**SPLARSH!!!**

Troy heard the commotion and ran as fast as he could to the spot where he left his fiancé and children. He saw Paige running ahead of him and followed her just as Chloe appeared beside him with a worried look on her face. All three stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked down to see a tall green mound flailing in the middle of the bog.

Chloe and Paige looked down to admire their handiwork. The filamentous algae did its thing and its cloak-like characteristic was now wrapped over Gabriella like a cloak. She was wailing and spluttering and Troy was looking for a way to get down to her.

"Stay here," he instructed his twins and went off.

"How did you manage to do that?" Paige asked looking wildly excited.

"A good magician _never _reveals her secrets." Chloe answered teasingly and waited for their father to pull up his wet and smelly fiancé.

"Ugh, she brings up quite a stench!" Paige whispered when Gabriella passed them, shivering.

"No wonder, the bog's connected to a sewerage before." Chloe muttered pinching her nose.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

That night, Troy and the twins were enjoying their dinner of trout around the campfire while Gabriella looked at her plate in disgust. The only fish she ever ate were those that were filleted and this freshly caught slimy fished roasted on an open fire made her sick. She wrapped the provided blanket around her body tighter and clung to her phone.

"This'll hold us for a while." Troy said putting a few more sticks of wood into the bonfire.

"You sure you don't want some trout, Mom? Is that okay, by the way, if we start calling you Mom?" Chloe asked sweetly looking expectantly at Gabriella who was busy rubbing insect repellent on her arms.

"I think your mother would prefer if you called me Gabriella and no thank you, I do not eat trout... for the thousandth time. I'll wait until breakfast. What are we having?" she asked.

"Trout…" Troy, Chloe and Paige answered much to the chagrin of Gabriella.

"C'mon, its part of the experience." Troy cajoled and Gabriella beamed at him sarcastically as she slapped her leg.

"And what's the other part? Being eaten to death by mosquitoes?" she snapped, "God, you'd actually think they like this stuff!"

"What's that you're using?" Troy asked and put down his plate, "Let me see that." Gabriella handed the bottle over to him and he sniffed it before putting some of it on his hand.

"Well you're sure to attract every mosquito on the mountain with this stuff. Its sugar and water." Troy explained with a playful smile as Chloe and Paige shared sly grins. Gabriella glared at them and the twins hurriedly ate their trout and pretended that nothing happened.

"That's it! I'm taking _one large _sleeping pill and going to bed," she announced picking up two sticks before she stood up, as she went to the tent, she started whacking the sticks together and the sound reverberated in the silent night. Troy looked around with a raised eyebrow at her queer behavior.

"Gabriella… what're you doing?" he asked.

"I don't want the mountain lions to…" she stopped and turned around just as the twins snorted, "There are no mountain lions up here, are there?" she asked standing to her full height, which didn't really say much, after realizing the joke's on her. Troy tried to hide his amusement as he shook his head smiling.

"No," he mouthed and Gabriella put the sticks together in one hand and threw them to the side. Then she approached Troy who was now looking at her worriedly but she planted a luscious kiss on his lips leaving him quite breathless. The twins rolled their eyes and tried not to gag.

"Goodnight." Gabriella said smugly and sauntered into the tent. After she left, Troy gave a warning look at his daughters who looked back at him innocently.

"Guys, I'm telling you, lay off. This isn't her thing, okay? I'm not marrying her because she's Annie Oakley," he said sternly.

"Who's Annie Oakley?" Paige asked confused.

"Just cool it." Troy said and went back to his trout.

Later that evening, the moon shone brightly over the lake and no sounds where heard except for the distant hooting of the owls and the slight whisper of the wind as it rustles in the quiet. If you listen much harder, you'll hear a zipper softly being pulled down to reveal two girls both identical looking with impish grins on their beautiful faces. They looked around to see if the coast is clear and stepped out of their tent.

Tiptoeing softly, they reached the tent of their father and his fiancé and just as softly, pulled down the zipper of their tent. The twins looked at the sleeping figure of Gabriella Montez. She was stretched out in her air mattress and slept like the dead. They had no trouble of waking her up.

"I hope that one _large _sleeping pill worked." Paige whispered as she stared at the prone figure.

"You take that side." Chloe instructed and Paige nodded as they both held one end of the air mattress. Gabriella snored heavily and gave no sign that she knew she was being carried off.

"Oh gosh, she's heavy!" Paige exclaimed in a whisper and thankfully, it didn't tip off either Troy or the still slumbering Gabriella. Suddenly, the Latina moved and for awhile, the twins were frozen on the spot but she just mumbled something incoherent and went right back to sleep.

The two dragged the air mattress out and onto the edge of the lake where they pushed her off. They watched as the water took her away and Paige put an arm around her sister's shoulder and held her close as they giggled at their latest trick.

"Sweet dreams, Mommy dearest." Chloe said as Gabriella drifted away into the night.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

The morning was as peaceful as the evening and Gabriella came to terms of being wide awake when she felt a soft pecking on her neck. She smiled thinking it was Troy giving her a good morning kiss.

"Mmm, that feels nice," she murmured.

She smiled and enjoyed the sensation for a moment before realizing that it wasn't a pair of lips that were attacking her neck. It felt more like a pencil stabbing her to death and she hurriedly opened her eyes to see a bird resting on her chest pecking away at her neck.

She started to scream a very shrill scream as she frantically waved her hands in front of her and the terrified bird flew off. Gabriella sat up and looked around at her surroundings then realized that she was on water in the middle of the lake and this made her screams more high-pitched than ever. Her mouth started to form words as the one person who could save her entered her mind.

"**TROOOOYYYYSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

It was just like Sharpay when she found out that Gabriella and Troy stole her music show and when Troy quit her talent show later that summer. The birds in the trees all took off in flight and if the animals could talk, they'd swear that it was heard for many miles around. Even the mountain lions had a say in it.

Troy was sleeping peacefully until he heard that shrill scream that was his name. He groaned and sat up then his mind registered that Gabriella wasn't beside him and that she may be in trouble. He hurriedly looked out of his tent only to see his fiancé standing over her air mattress and attempting to balance herself and thrashing wildly when all of a sudden, she fell backwards into the water with a loud splash.

"Oh man…" he muttered.

Glancing at his daughter's tent, he saw their amused faces before they noticed him and turned grave. At that moment, he could see Sharpay; her scheming ways her clever ruses. Gabriella stormed over to him and she was dripping wet and angry. She kicked a coffee pot out of the way as Troy got out of the tent to face her.

"What's going on?" he asked and Gabriella's eyes popped madly.

"Here's what's going on… buddy! The day we get married is the day I ship those brats off to  
Switzerland. Get the picture? It's me or them. Take your pick," she snarled into his face. The moment she said those words, Troy had an instant epiphany as he glanced at his daughters: Sharpay is better. He looked into her eyes and saw that all Gabriella ever wanted in him was the chance to, once again, return to the reputation of being one of the popular girls going out with the great Troy Bolton.

Sharpay may have had that notion years back but he swore that when she married him, she did it because she loved him and that made his heart ache for her and he realized that he wanted to be with her, now more than ever.

"Them," he answered the fuming Gabriella.

"Excuse me?" she snapped, not believing this at all.

"T-H-E-M – them," he leaned in, "Get the picture?" he asked. Gabriella, in her sheer frustration and anger only managed another shrill scream as she stomped her foot in aggravation and felt her face tense up and lock into another horrid look as the twins laughed and high-fived.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Sharpay was reading her favorite magazine when she heard a jeep beeping in the distance. Realizing it must be Troy, she hurriedly went out and sure enough, there was the jeep, her daughters and no Gabriella.

"Hello, you're back so soon?" she called out, "Did you have fun?"

"Well, I wouldn't go right to…fun." Paige answered her as she started to get her bag.

"You wouldn't?" Sharpay asked curiously as she watched them unload the jeep.

"We've been punished to the end of the century." Chloe answered.

"Starting now… Go." Troy said much to the shock of Sharpay and she watched her daughters trudge into the house.

"Where's Gabriella?" she asked although she had a feeling that she knew.

"We played a couple of harmless tricks on her and she kinda freaked out a little." Paige explained nonchalantly.

"A little?" Troy blurted and held up a ring at Sharpay's face, "She threw _this _at my head. At least it's smaller than a hairdryer."

Sharpay smirked, "Boy, you're head does catch a lot of things as well as you do in basketball. Especially with scorned women," she quipped and Troy gave her a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh Troy, this is all my fault, if I hadn't suggested that she go…"

"Or tricked. Tricked would be more like it. Like mother like daughters," he said with a smile.

"I really am sorry." Sharpay said with an innocent look and a pretty smile.

"We are too, Dad." Chloe added and her sister nodded.

"Yeah, really." Paige said sincerely.

"Up to your room…now." Troy said sternly and looked pointedly at his daughters who glumly went inside the house.

"I gotta remember to thank them one day," he said when they were out of earshot. Sharpay gave him a curious look then a smile.

"So where's Kelsi? I'm starving." Troy said and cockily leaned on the railing.

"Well, she and my brother went off for a picnic around noon… yesterday." Sharpay explained imitating his position on the railing.

"And I thought she wasn't your help?" she asked.

"She isn't – you know I can't cook." Troy said with that cute boyish grin that made his eyes twinkle, "But what do you say? I'll whip us up something to eat."

"I thought you said you can't cook." Sharpay asked pointedly.

"Oh yeah, but I can do simple meals. Like pasta… and pasta… and uh…"

"Hmm… pasta sounds good."

"Pasta it is!"

Sharpay giggled as she followed Troy into the kitchen.

* * *

I know it wasn't much... Gabriella bashing.  
But I hope its alright - you know it would've been really hard to evade Troy after playing too much _harmless tricks _on Gabriella (wink!)

Anyway, I LMAO when I was writing about her falling into the bog. Didn't she say it? Right over a cliff they'll help her, well they just did. I was researching about bogs since I didn't really plan on making it too morbid and having her suffer something dangerous.  
I found the lizard part funny and I hope that I was able to give it some justice... it was funny in the film and it would really be funny if it happened for real - to You-Know-Who!  
And if you ever wonder about the floating BlackBerry - I have no idea how to do it. But what the hey, it's FanFiction so don't bust my ass about it! LOL

As always, please do leave a review - it makes my day and urges me to write faster.  
Yet in just a few more chapters we're done, but still...


	10. Chapter 9: Dinner and Goodbyes

**The Parent Trap**

**Chapter IX**

**Dinner and Goodbyes**

Paige and Chloe were holed up in the latter's room, on the latter's bed, playing a mean game of poker when Troy came up. He checked himself in the mirror, making sure that he didn't look bad in his black polo and pants.

"Wow, you look so nice. Where are you going?" Chloe asked excitedly but her father just grabbed the doorknob and was all smiley faced.

"Good night, ladies," he said in a singsong voice before pulling the door close. Paige and Chloe glanced at each other, thrilled. They put down their cards (face down) and crossed their fingers and tightly shut their eyes.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

"Oh wow!"

"This is where I keep my private stash. Did you know I also collect wine?"

"Oh really now?"

"I'm a man of limited interests. Follow me…"

Sharpay giggled but nevertheless followed Troy through the cavernous place looking around in awe at all the bottles lined up on the shelves. The place was stone-walled and lit by iron chandelier candleholders with real candles. It seems that there was no electricity in the place and felt very medieval. Troy led her to one of the shelves and took out a bottle holding it out in front of her.

"_This_… is a 1921 Burgundy." Troy explained dramatically tapping the bottle proudly, "They say the rain that year made this the best Burgundy ever harvested." Sharpay looked at the bottle appreciatively and she smiled. Troy was really at home with his wines, she recalled, during their time together. He loved it more than basketball and more than acting.

"Now you will appreciate this." Troy said and asked her to follow him to an old cabinet. He opened it and Sharpay saw five dusty bottles on the 7-rack display. Two bottles were at the very end while the other three were arranged in the middle with one empty rack space at either side. Troy picked up a dusty bottle on the right of the middle and biggest bottle of the group. It had a pink label which read: Fiji Day 1945.

"Look," Troy said and Sharpay read the label then looked up at him, amazed.

"That's incredible," she whispered stroking the bottle.

"I love that." Troy said and put the bottle back smiling. Then he picked up the bottle on the left.

"Now this wine, was the same wine served at their wedding. A Bordeaux 152," Sharpay couldn't help herself and said 'awww,' "I think I was conceived off this baby." Troy said thoughtfully and Sharpay giggled.

"What's this one? Where dreams have no end 1998." Sharpay asked turning the bottle in her hands.

"That one actually took me years, to track down." Troy explained looking at her expectedly.

"Why? Where's it from?" Sharpay asked looking up curiously.

"It's the wine… we drank at our wedding." Troy explained with a small smile, "I now have every bottle ever made."

Sharpay became misty-eyed at his words and she fought back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Although he didn't say it outright she could feel that he still loved her. Through his actions and casual words, she could still feel the affection, the care, the love… and the longing.

"You do?" she asked hoarsely.

"I do," he answered smiling.

"Then can we open one?"

"You're the only one I'd drink it with."

Sharpay stood in shock. There it was again, his subtle confessions. She couldn't move and now her heart was beating very fast. Being with Troy was like being in heaven and she'd rather be there than elsewhere. Troy blew the dust off the bottle and Sharpay bowed her head as small tears escaped.

"You ok?" she heard him ask looking at her in worry.

"Oh yeah, just got a little dust in my eyes." Sharpay replied after wiping the tears.

"I can… offer you a clean sleeve." Troy said and held out his arm.

"No, no… I'm fine… all better." Sharpay looked back up and was once again lost in Troy's eyes.

"You don't always have to be so brave, you know," he told her.

"Oh but I do, actually," she said.

The distance between their faces came closer and closer. Sharpay closed her eyes for the anticipated kiss as Troy watched her face drew nearer. Their lips were millimetres apart when they heard a honking from the outside and both looked towards the door. The distance grew and the moment dissipated into nothingness leaving Troy inwardly frustrated.

"That will be Kelsi… and Ryan." Sharpay whispered.

"She has a key." Troy retorted leaning in again but Sharpay stepped backwards shaking her head.

"Hello! I'm home… is anybody home?" Kelsi called out and Troy gave Sharpay a sad smile.

"We'll be right up!" he called from the cellar. Sharpay walked passed him and he clutched the bottle of wine tightly before returning it in its place – missing its long awaited chance.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was raining. The ranch house looked desolate under the torment of the nimbus clouds and it gave a cold atmosphere, not just literally. At the front door, six people stood looking at the taxi that was to take half of them away.

Troy was hugging Paige tightly and she looked up at him with hopeful eyes trying to convey the message that she didn't want to go. They both looked around to see Sharpay and Chloe hugging tightly. Sharpay caressed her daughter's face and smiled at her. Chloe walked towards her sister and they hugged tightly. After that, she got an umbrella and accompanied her to the taxi with an arm around her shoulder.

"Take care of yourself." Troy whispered to Sharpay, stroking her arm.

"Yeah, I will, you too," she nodded and tried not looking at him directly. He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," she said and took another umbrella. Troy watched her go feeling helpless that he wasn't able to stop her, again. He looked at Kelsi and Ryan who kissed before parting.

Finally the taxi pulled away and Troy, Kelsi and Chloe stood staring at it forlornly.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

The airplane landed and to the Evans' surprise, it was also raining in England. Guess, the gloominess wasn't left behind in California. The Rolls Royce took them back to their townhouse and suddenly it didn't feel like coming home at all. Ryan stayed back to help with the luggage while Sharpay and Paige entered the house.

"Hello? We're home." Sharpay called out and upon receiving no answer, told Paige to wait while she went to her father's study. She saw him on his corner desk, hidden behind the newspaper, as he always was.

"Hey stranger," she said and watched the newspaper go down but she didn't see Vance Evans with his winning smile and the cigar stuck between his teeth.

"Hey Mom, did you know that Concorde gets you here in half the time?" Chloe Bolton asked.

"Yes…I've…I've heard that." Sharpay stammered, still in shock. Paige went into the study after convincing herself that she was delusional and homesick to have heard her sister's voice in place of her grandfather's.

"What're you doing here?" she asked Chloe excitedly.

"It took us around thirty seconds after you guys left for us to realize that we don't want to lose you again." Chloe explained standing up.

"We?" Sharpay was bewildered and she took a step toward her daughter whose gaze was somewhere else.

"We." Troy agreed stepping into the study and Sharpay gasped sharply.

"I made a mistake of not coming after you once, Pay, I'm not gonna do that again – no matter how brave you are," he said and smiled. Sharpay felt her knees wobble as tears gathered in her eyes as she tried to maintain some semblance of sense into her head that was now being overridden by her heart.

"And I suppose you just expect me to go weak at the knees and fall into your arms and cry hysterically and say that we'll just figure this _whole _thing out – a bi-continental relationship with… our daughters being here and… and there and you and I… just picking up where we left off and growing old together and… and… c'mon Troy, what do you expect?" she looked up and was face to face with Troy. For every phrase she said, for she was stammering, he took a step closer to her flustered state as his smile grew with each word she uttered.

"…to live happily ever after?" Sharpay blurted and Troy was now wiping away her tears with his thumbs as he cupped her face and looked it up to him.

"Yes… to all the above; except you don't have to cry hysterically," he quipped.

"Oh yes I do…" Sharpay managed to end her sentence accompanied by a nod before Troy's lips were upon her and she kissed him back with all the longing she garnered through the years. Troy held her closer and deepened the kiss as Chloe and Paige watched.

"We actually did it!" Chloe said and slid down the corner feeling giddy while Paige sighed happily and fell back into a green wing-backed chair.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Fireworks lighted up the night sky and aboard the Queen Elizabeth II, a couple was getting married. Troy and Sharpay looked lovingly at one another before saying 'I do. Everyone cheered as bride and groom danced the night away.

Ryan and Kelsi watched from their table as Troy twirled Sharpay in the middle of the dance floor. He nudged her and pointed at his nieces who were doing the secret handshake he and Paige made while Vance watched them in amusement.

"Everyone got their happy ending." Kelsi remarked smiling.

"Oh but not all." Ryan said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" she asked and looked to see him on his knee holding out a black velvet box in front of her.

"My ending's not happy without you," he said seriously. The two were unaware that everyone had gone silent and were watching them.

"If I were to write an autobiography, you now have the pen for the final chapter. What do you say? Tragedy or comedy?" he asked her.

"How 'bout: 'and they lived happily ever after'?" Kelsi blurted and the two kissed amidst the cheering crowd.

"Ryan, you are so sappy!" Sharpay hissed in his ear after the congratulations and he just laughed. The party was in full swing again and everybody danced the night away.

It was really a place where dreams have no end…

* * *

Aww its the end!  
I am so sappy... LOL  
I'm sorry though, I made a mistake when i said there was only a few chapters left when there was really only one.

Oh and I've also changed the name of the wine at the prologue because I wrote _where dreams do come true _when in fact it was _where dreams have no end_, silly me!  
I also found out a random, yet really coincidental fact about my fic. The film was produced in 1998 and that was the year I chose the Evans-Bolton nuptial so that 11 years later, it'll be 2009 which is our current year. Isn't this funny? Or maybe its an omen...

Anyway, I felt so inspired to write the chapter since I watched 17 Again yesterday.  
And I'm with those who wanna watch it again! Zac Efron was totally...HOT!!! Another factor was the gossip that Jared and Ashley are no longer dating. It would've been nice if Zac and Vanessa break up too but that's pushing it, for now...  
But, happy as I am with their break-up ? I'm not really into the whole racier and edgy cool whatever characteristic Ashley's portraying now. I think she should slow it down because others still see her as 'the good girl' or 'the Disney girl' and that kind of image transition might just ruin half of her fans' loyalty.

Why am I gibbering this all to you? I've turned my author's note into a full-fledged blog - well, almost.  
Back to business, I do hope y'all review! I know the ending's not truly TroyPay coz I made it into a kind of Ryelsi but I think it'll work, yeah?

Cheerios!


End file.
